


Bad Timing

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demons, Drama, Family, Gen, Kidnapping, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Pre-Series, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Sam, Scary Sam, crappy hotels, the Road
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 48,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's bad timing on that fateful night changes everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> Sorry I thought I already posted this. I should have the new chapter up soon.

John woke up to the TV playing a football game, he yawned he must of fell asleep in front of the television again. He wondered why Mary hadn't woke him up and told him to go to bed. Bed, that's where he should have been at the moment and he should really go up there, it was warm and comforting but this half awake state he was in at the moment was warm and sleepy as well. But he wasn't as young as he used to be, as sleeping all night long like this would give him a back ache in the morning.

He slowly opened his eyes and slowly pulled himself to his feet, he glanced at the stairs, why hadn't they put the TV upstairs so that he wouldn't have to go them now? He took the stairs slowly gathering up a little speed as he started waking up little by little. He made it to the top, finally it was much more of an accomplishment in his sleepy state than it would have been normally.

John was going to make his way to his room but he heard Sammy's fussing and went into Sammy's room. Only to see something that shocked him awake, there was a man in Sammy's room his back was turned to him. John was about to attack the guy when suddenly he was glued to the wall. The man turned around, his eyes weren't normal they were yellow and staring at him. Yellow that wasn't a normal color! What was he? What was he doing here? He tried to go to his son again to protect him but again found out he couldn't move.

"John, John, John you just had to come in right at this moment didn't you? This is really going to put a crimp in my plan. Ah well you can't dwell on the past. Dean, will just have to grow up without a mother and a father and Sam well I guess he's coming with me." He had thought he was scared before now he was terrified, the creature what ever it was planning on taking his son...and he said something about Mary's life being in danger.

"It is really such a shame, such plans I had." he shook his head then looked above him, John's glance followed his to Mary his beautiful on the ceiling. He tried to get to her but because of whatever the creature was he couldn't move could only stare at the expression of horror on Mary's face.

"Two for the price of one I guess it is." then John felt himself being forced up the wall and then onto the the ceiling and eventually came to rest across from Mary. He looked into her eyes she was scared and also sad , he wondered what his own eyes showed. Then suddenly Mary's stomach was slashed open and she emitted a scream a scream that filled up the whole house and his head. His wife was tough she must have been in a lot of pain to scream ,so he tried to grab her hand to calm her but they were inches away from being able to reach.

"Well you two love birds, I gotta be going now and so it's goodbye."Suddenly they were engulfed in flames but despite the agony of the flame burning into his skin he still noticed the demon taking Sammy out of his crib. He died feeling helpless to stop whatever was going to happen to his sons.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester was not a cuddly let's cry it out kind of man, he worked as a mechanic to pay the bills and on the weekend he did what he did best he drank. Few others could tell the reason why he did what he did, but those few would have said that when Dean Winchester was 4 years old there was a fire at his house and it killed his Mom, Dad and baby brother. After that Dean was put into foster care being pushed from place to place until he had aged out of it. Then the first thing he had done was leave Lawrence and had moved somewhere they had never heard of the tragedy of Dean Winchesters life.

And a bar is where Dean was headed now. Dean put in one of his favorite bands AC/DC into his car cassette player and the car was filled up with the sounds of Black in Black, he grinned as he cruised down the highway getting closer to his favorite bar. Once he got the to the bar he grinned hopefully he could pick up some tail this weekend, he could certainly use it. He opened the door and admired his ride for a second before closing it. It the only thing of his parents he owned, he shut that thought out and just appreciated it's beauty, and how it gleamed. He made his way into the bar, it was a little bit early so most of the regulars weren't there yet, but they would get here and, Dean wasn't planning on waiting for them to start celebrating. He walked right to the bar and sat down. Ernie was the bar keeper he looked at him a little leery.

"You're not going to get drunk and mess up the place again?"

"Ernie I said I was sorry about that and I paid for the damages, besides I didn't do that because I was drunk I did that because I was mad." Dean wasn't a body builder but he did have some good muscles and he wasn't exactly a push over.

"Won't happen again." he said with his most charming smile, which usually got all the ladies. In response Ernie gave him some bottled beer. Then everything slowly got better and better and better, during the night he had chatted with several ladies but it hadn't amounted to much more then that.

A few hours later Dean had drank several drinks. Most men who had drunken what he drank would be unconscious at the moment, but Dean had a tolerance for alcohol that was high given the fact that he was only 22 and had only been drinking legally for a year now.

He lifted his beer up to his mouth and had started wondering if maybe he should stop soon when Dean felt someone looking at him. He looked around and saw no one even glancing his way, he turned back to his drink only to feel second later that someone was looking at him. He turned around quickly and managed to catch one the bars patrons looking at him for a split second, before his gaze went over him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the man. He was a few years younger then him, had short brown hair, and he was dressed in a manor more fitted for a dance club than this dingy bar. Dean wondered why he hadn't noticed him before, then he looked down at his hand oh yeah that's why. Was he checking him out? He did know that this ain't no gay bar and if that's was what he was after he was going to sorely disappointed. He wasn't going to let who ever it was ruin his night though and he turned back to his drink. He lifted up to his mouth again and drunk some more, he put his bottle down and things started getting hazy maybe he should have stopped earlier. He swayed a bit and then fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

He opened his eyes and they slipped back closed again, he did that a few times before he opened his eyes for more then a second, and noticed with a start he had no idea where he was. None of his surrounding were familiar at all, he made to get up only to realize that he was strapped to a chair. He felt nauseous and like there cotton balls in his mouth. He waited awhile for the nausea to abate, then he wriggled fiercely to get out of the chair but none of the ropes would budge. He tried reaching for the knife he had in his boot but he couldn't reach it. Realizing there was no way out of the chair he let off a long stream of profanities. No matter what he tried he still couldn't break free, so he just had to sit there and wait for the psycho who had taken to come back and try to distract him and get out. He waited about an hour before the door opened. It was the man from the bar, it had crossed his mind several times that he might have taken him. The man didn't even look at him as he entered the room, he was checking doors and windows then he turned to face him.

"Dean, finally up. I see you sleep like the dead, I didn't think I gave you that much but considering how much you drank maybe I miscalculated." he said this very casually like it was normal to just drug people then kidnap them.

"What? What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I probably didn't even need to drug the way you were going, that alcohol should have knocked you out rounds ago. You really have quite the tolerance."

"That's not an answer." Dean barked at him. The man went behind Dean where he couldn't see and was moving stuff around, he didn't know what it was the man was moving around because he couldn't see no matter how Dean tried to turn his body. The man came back into Dean's view and put a opened kind of breakfast or protein bar into Dean's hands.

"You should eat, last night you threw up in your sleep." Dean tried to feel his clothes but he couldn't' move his arms enough. The man eyes came to rest upon his restraints noticing that it was going to be kind of hard to for him to eat it with the restraints on. So the man took the bar from Dean's hand and put it into his mouth, not exactly what Dean was hoped for but he took a big bite and caught the bar with his legs. He chewed it carefully, at least he was being fed for now, but the question of why he was here in the first place was plaguing him.

"Thanks." he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now just let me out of here and we can be best buddies."

"You still hungry?" the man said gesturing to the bar. Dean was still a little hungry but if the only way he was going to get food was for the man to put it his mouth he was going to wait a little while longer. He shook his head.

"Good, are you injured?"

"You just kidnapped me you freak! Tell me what you want with me!" the man's eyes quirked with amusement. That made Dean's blood boil. He thought it was funny that this situation was funny!

"Let me out of these restraint and we'll see if you're so tough."

"Those restraint aren't to keep you from hurting me, there just to keep you here." Dean struggled more with the restraints and he heard the man sigh.

"Dean if you keep doing that you're going to hurt yourself."

"Why do you care if I hurt myself?! Why do you care at all?! Let me out of here!"

"Dean you need to relax, there's nothing to worry about...I'm here to keep you safe not to hurt you."

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that line of crap from a man who drugged me and kidnapped me! What did you just walk into the bar and think I think I'm going to grab someone tonight?!"

"Did I not tell you? I've been watching you for over a week, you're not that observant. However you still must have some chops because you could tell when that demon was watching you, however you got it mistaken for me and I'm not a demon so..." Dean looked at him freaked out, he was being held by a crazy person. One who was talking about demons like they were real and talking about them like they were every day things you just came up against. Then the man was looking at him very closely.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know that you're a crazy psycho, yes." the man shook his head with amusement.

"You really have no idea do you?" he really didn't like the way he had said that like he was an idiot.

"Azazel tried to keep me from the big truth, but the little parts... Mary Winchester formerly Campbell came from a long line of hunters and their legacy hasn't been shown the end of the book yet." he seemed quite amused by that. Dean stiffened when he heard his mother's name how did this psycho know her name?

"How do you know about my mother?"

"All that information there, and you only want to know how I know about your mother. Oh well, I guess we should get this part over with, it might make you make cooperative. My name is Sam Winchester." Dean frowned Sam Winchester was the name of his baby brother who had died in the fire, that's when he got past angry to furious.

"How dare you talk about my baby brother!" he yelled.

"Dean, I am Sam."

"Sam's dead."

"Is that what they told you?"

"Sam's dead." Dean repeated.

"No he's not, he's alive and standing in front of you. Although I guess you're not just going to take my word for it are you? No you won't , I'll have to find some way to prove it later." he dismissed it like it wasn't important. "Right, I have to tell you why I took you. I took you because a demon was about to kill you, and I just thought you were being sloppy but you have no idea about demons at all do you?"

"You're a crazy psycho."

"That's not a nice way to talk to the man who saved your life and well we're brothers too."

"Stop saying that! You're not Sam!"

"Anyways I took you to save your life, not because we're brothers and feel this tie to you, I don't want to mistake that. I took you because you're a puzzle and I'm going to figure you out."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked for a moment forgetting the man in front of him was balls-to-the-walls crazy.

"Well I know what my role is, all this I figured that out from Azazel though he doesn't know, but I have yet to figure out yours. I know you have one but I don't know what it is."

"Your role is to let me go and let the nice men in white escort you to the pretty white room." The man looked annoyed, then thoughtful, then turned around and headed out the door. He was only gone for a few minutes before he came back with another guy tied up with rope and threw him onto rug. The tied up guy looked at him fearfully before looking back at the crazy man. The door closed.

"You want proof. I was going to exorcise him later, but if I do it now it front of you, it kills two birds with one stone." Then the man starting speaking some foreign language he didn't understand a word of and the man started writhing. Dean felt sorry for the poor guy and wondered if the same thing was going to happen to him, Dean hoped not because it looked painful. Then suddenly the man started coughing, coughing up black smoke which was going into the ground and turning red. It took him awhile to find his voice after that.

"What did you do?"

"I exorcised him, he's back in hell now but he'll be back sooner or later. Now normally I don't exorcise demons, but this one knew I knew about you and I couldn't let that get back to Azazel he would be... cross."

"How how...what?"

"Demons are real, werewolves real, vampires real," he said this in a kind of bored voice. "Hunters , hunt them and we come from a  very a very long line of hunters."

"You're not.-"

"You're not Sam blah blah blah, you're kind of a broken record you know."

"Is there any way that I could prove I was Sam?" Dean thought, he was only 4 years old when Sam died was there any way that he could..no it wasn't possible Sam was dead not some crazy psycho man. Had that really been a demon? He had never seen something like that ever before in his life.

"I..I don't know."

"Fair enough, anyways I took you to stop your life from ending before I could figure you out, and I intend to do that which means I'm going to have to teach you how to not die before I can do that."

"Does that mean you'll let me out of the chair? I can't fight anyone off in a chair." he said hoping that the man would let him out.

"And have you try to run? No, besides the room is safe from demons again. I should probably teach you about this." he said in a resigned way. He kicked the carpet up and underneath was one weird looking symbol.

"You're not getting your deposit back." Dean found himself saying and saw the man smile a little at that.

"This is a devil's trap. You get a demon into one and it's trapped ." Then the man pulled a knife out of what seemed like no where.

"This is a silver blade, very useful in hunting certain things like werewolves, and shape shifters but we'll get more into that later." He walked to one of his duffel bags and took out a shotgun.

"This gun has rock salt in it which is good for disrupting spirits." Dean wasn't sure what to believe, normally black smoke wasn't usually exhaled out of people but demons, werewolves and whatever else he was talking about they couldn't be real could they? Maybe crazy was contagious and he caught it from the man. He absently noted that the man was still talking but he had no idea what he was saying.

"Dean!" Dean snapped his head up to look at the man. The man was looking annoyed and a little angry at him.

"You haven't been paying attention have you? Here I am trying to save your life and I'm giving you everything you need to know and you're not even paying attention." The tone of voice he was using should have made Dean scared but it didn't.  The man sighed.

"Maybe you need a break to relax and think,"

"Kind of hard to relax while you're tied up."

"Well do your best." he said then went to one of his duffel bags, the same one he took the gun from he thought. He put it on the bed and laid out several knife and guns all around it. Holy crap this guy had a arsenal!

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I'm cleaning my weapons."

"How am I supposed to relax tied to a chair while you clean your weapons?!" The man jaw tightened a bit then he grabbed the remote from the table and turned the TV on.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Uh what's on." he said without really thinking about it. The channels flipped and when the man flipped past a certain channel Dean told him to go back. This show was his guilty pleasure. Sure some psycho was watching him watch it, but who would believe a psycho kidnapper anyways.

He spent a few hours watching TV, avoiding looking away from the TV. While he was watching TV, he could pretend he was a home albeit somehow unable to move from an uncomfortable chair, but at less he could pretend while he was watching it. However after some time the grumbling in his stomach became uncomfortable , it was obvious the he was going to have to admit that the psycho existed again.

"I'm hungry and thirsty." Dean said in resigned manner he didn't want to eat this way, but apparently it was the only way he was going to eat. The man picked up the bar and put it back in his mouth. Dean took a another large bite of it and chewed it slowly. How was he going to get his water? That was the one he was worried about. He saw the man pull out a water bottle. How was going to drink.. his eyes widened in horror. He was not going to drink from a bottle like a baby not until he was dying of thirst.

"Never mind." he said then stuck his eyes back on another show. It was an infomercial but he much rather watch it than look away from the TV to ask the man to change it again. He didn't want to know what the man was doing, so he did his best to ignore every sound that didn't come from the TV. Eventually he had to obey his body and he look up from it again. The man was sitting on the bed in what looked to him like a meditative pose, not that he knew much about that crap.

"I need to use the bathroom." he said maybe there would be something in there that he could use to free himself. The man stared at him for awhile then nodded and stood behind him pulling at the ropes and suddenly he was free. He almost started running but he felt something cold against the back of his wrist.

"I don't want you hurt Dean, but if you try to run away that's exactly where you going to get yourself." The coldness left his skin and he had decided not to try to escape right now, but to wait until the mad man fell asleep. He did his business and got tied back up, if only he were in this motel with a frisky woman rather than a psycho who thought he was his brother. A pillow landed in his lap and he looked up to see the man getting into bed. He used the remote to turn the TV off.

"We have a long day tomorrow, try to get some sleep." he looked down at the pillow wondering exactly how he was supposed to get behind his head. That question became less important when he figured that now was his chance, all he had to do was wait for the man to fall asleep and then make a break for it. He watched the man carefully as he settled into bed tossing and turning this way and that. He watched him careful as he tossed and turned less and less and then he started snoring loudly.

This was his chance. He started moving his hands back and forth trying to loosen the rope. He worked on it for quite awhile until Dean managed to work one of his hands out and quietly worked on getting his other hand out, all the time starring at the man to make sure he was still sleeping. He was free, all he had to do was make it to the door and he was out of here. He tried standing up as slowly as possible and winced when the chair squeaked a little when he put pressure on it. He looked the the man and found him still. He continued to stand up and then all he had to do was walk past the psycho. He thought he had made it to when he heard one of the floor boards creak loudly. He made to run and found he couldn't move, the door was inches away but he couldn't touch it, he couldn't even get closer to it ,he felt himself being spun around. The man was staring at him furiously sitting up in bed .

"Dean I'm trying to protect you. Why did you have to go and do something like that?"

"What are you a demon?"

"No, but I'm not 100% human either. Exactly what is it I am I'm not sure of, but I do know this, you shouldn't try that again." The mad man nodded towards the chair.

"Now go back to the chair."

"No."he said though he wasn't feeling as brave as he had been earlier.

"Dean you need your sleep, we're leaving in the morning." he moved him with a flick of his hand across the room and back into the chair. Dean's fear increased, this man was a freak . The rope tied him up again even tighter this time.

"I wish I didn't have to do this, but you seemed determined to go out there and get yourself killed and that will not happen not until I know why they want you."

"Try to sleep." was all he said after that and then borrowed into his pillow like nothing had just happened. Dean couldn't sleep not with him being trapped in the same room as a freak, and freaking psycho freak at that.  It took him hours to even get into a light sleep but he did eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rise and shine." Dean turned to turn over but realized he couldn't, he opened his eyes it hadn't been a dream, he had hoped it was. The man was standing in front of him he looked perky, of course he hadn't spent all night tied to a chair. He moved a little bit and realized his back was sore.

"We've got to get going soon, but first breakfast." he held another bar and Dean cursed a bit and grimaced when the man seemed amused by it.

"Can't I have some real food?"

"Sure, just I soon as I'm certain you won't run away. Now you hungry or not?" Dean glared at him but said.

"Yeah I'm hungry." the man held out that bar and Dean glared but opened his mouth. At least the protein bar wasn't too bad.

"Don't worry about if your starting to lose circulation, you'll be able to be untied a bit today." Dean did wiggle a little bit and did feel as he was starting to lose circulation."

"If I lose a limb I'll."

"You'll what?" he didn't like that the guy thought it so funny, that he thought he couldn't defend himself no he did not like that at all.

"Let me go." he tried again.

"Dean, we've already been over this." The man said in a weary way.

"They'll be people looking for me." he realized if he wanted to use this argument he probably should have used it yesterday and early which is probably why the man didn't look overly worried.

"I'm not concerned about that."

'Why not?' he said more grumbling than actually expecting an answer.

"Because you have no friends, other than drinking buddies and even those you go through like tissues. The only person who might call anyone is your boss, because at least you're a good worker." Dean was angry again.

"You don't know me! You may have followed me around for a little bit but you don't know me!"

"Then prove me wrong...who will miss you?" Dean faltered, no one, no one would miss him besides his boss, he slumped against the chair. How was it that he had lived his life so that no one would miss him besides his boss?

"Don't worry Dean, all sorts of people want you dead so it's not all bad." Dean looked up at him incredulously was the man trying to comfort him? It had sounded like he was. If he was, he was not very good at it. The man sighed and stood up and stretched a bit. Then he started going into more complicated workout like sit-ups and push-ups and pull-up. He had to admit the man was fit and that was going to make it hard to escape from him. He wanted the tv on so he had something else to look at, but didn't want to ask his kidnapper for anything so instead starred at it hoping the TV would just turn on after a moment or two it did. A few minutes later though, the TV went off again. He looked up to the man was putting all his stuff back into his duffel. They were leaving

"Where are we going?" the man stopped for a second and looked up at him looking for something.

"Somewhere else." he said finally then went back to packing. Great an non-answer just what he wanted.

"Okay, is there anything you can tell me?" The man stopped again and looked at him.

"Yes, when the time comes I will untie you, you will stay right by my side or you will be sorry. If you try to run you won't get far and you'll be sorry." Threats weren't exactly what he had hoped on hearing. The man was looking around the room now and then went to his back, Dean thought for a second about running but with him so close to him it was doubtful he'd get far. He felt the man untie his ropes. Then the familiar coldness against his neck, he knew this was a warning, the coldness was removed from his neck and he realized he had been holding his breath which he then let out. The man opened the door to the motel and prodded Dean to walk first. Dean started walking towards the door all the time knowing the man was inches behind him. Once they were outside he wasn't sure where to go. The man didn't prod him just stood there behind him.

"Well first we've got to go steal a car." the man said kind of pensively.

"You're going to steal a car?"

"Well we can't take the last one I stole."

"You do this often, steal cars?" Dean asked.

"Yes." The man said simply. Great psycho, psychic and a thief.

"Alright go to your left" the man eventually said. He went to his left and kept on going he looked around at all the cars wondering what a car thief looked for in the cars they were going to steal. When his eyes came upon a familiar sight.

"My car."

"Your car is nice, but it's too noticeable that's why I brought it here, no one stole it yet" Dean looked a his baby if he left it there, she'd end up stolen or towed to a impound lot, his baby didn't deserve to go there, they didn't treat cars right there and if they were gone for awhile it could even be sold. He didn't really want this crazy guy driving his baby either, but of the two choices it might be the lesser of two evils. Besides he knew the car like the back of his hand, if there were some way he could get out in his car would be home field advantage. He stopped suddenly.

"We should take my car." he didn't turn around because he didn't want the man to see what was going through his mind. There was a long silence.

"No, it's too flashy." then he started moving him again and Dean knew he had to try again. He still didn't believe that this man was little Sammy but maybe he could play into that a little.

"It was m-dad's car. I rode around in it when I was a kid and." he choked this part out "you did too." he looked at the car again and slowly started towards it, Dean followed behind him. Dean thought he heard him say.

"This is a bad idea." but he wasn't sure the man had said it too quietly. Sam pulled out Dean's keys from one of his coat pockets and unlocked it.

"Okay get around the side, no funny business." Dean went across the car and hesitated, his hands were unbound and the man would have to get out of the car and around it. He had a chance he could try, but the man had his car his baby and while he was psychotic also seemed to be trying to protect him at least in his mind. Along with the fact that the dude was strong looking, he probably wouldn't get far anyways with that in mind he opened the door and sat down. The man sat down in the drivers seat, Dean's skin crawled a little bit when the man put his hands on the wheel. He turned the car on and AC/DC filled the car again, the last time he had heard that song in his car it had given him an entirely different feeling. The man made a face at the tune and turned off the radio, the feeling got even worse. However, he still put the car in reverse and rolled them out of the parking lot, hopefully to somewhere he could escape the crazy man.

However five minutes into the car ride he was regretting his decision, every rough patch they went over, every slight jerk had him feeling worse and worse about his decision, this man wasn't very careful with his baby at all. After the man took a turn too fast Dean had to say something.

"Please be careful with her."

"Her?" he said with amusement then as if to taunt him, did the same thing again. Dean grit his teeth, the man was plain evil. However the next few turns he did notice that the man being carefuller. There was silence for a few minutes then Dean asked.

"So where are we going?"

"I don't know just a day or two away so they it will be hard to follow us."

"So you're just winging it?"

"Yes." he said annoyed, Dean couldn't help but smile, maybe he couldn't get away at the moment but he could annoy him. It probably wouldn't help his case and would probably lead him into more danger, but he it made him happy to annoy the crazy man. He filled his checks with air and made noises with them. Different noises but he could see they were annoying noises, by the look in the man's eyes. After about of minute of this the man said.

"Seriously Dean, if you don't shut up and I'm going to hold you still for the entire car ride." he wasn't sure if he could, but he didn't really want to try with him so he shut up. They rode in absolute silence for awhile, when the man pulled over to the side of the road. Dean tried to open his door but of course the psychic psycho had it locked. The man looked at him disapproving like he was the one who should be sorry.

"This thing only has a cassette deck, what cassettes do you have?" Dean didn't want him anywhere near his music, it was bad enough he was driving his baby. So he stared resolutely at the passengers side window hoping to avoid answering the question. Until his face met the window and he couldn't breath for a moment, then he could again. Dean looked back at him angrily and was a little surprised to see him, he looked confused and maybe regretful but he had to be imaging it. He brought out the cassette tapes from under the passengers seat and gave it to him. The man thumbed his psycho hands over them and Dean's stomach churned.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." he said with disgust and handed Dean back his cassette box. He looked down at his cassette tape and at the way they had been so cruelly dismissed. He put them back under the seat where they would be safe. There wasn't any more talking after that, not until an hour later when they pulled off the freeway into a podunk town. They passed many places and eventually the car stopped in front of a run down motel.

"Of all the places you chose this one?" He said incredulously.

"Yes I did." the man said simply.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is where we're going to sleep."

"What here?"

"Yes." he said an annoyed way and that when the man turned and Dean saw a motel a dirty looking run-down motel.

"Do you got a thing for roaches?" then he found his face pressed against the window again and guessed that meant he should shut up. He waited for awhile for the guy to get out, maybe then he could make his move. The man looked at him tired, Dean frowned, that look almost had him looking human and made some stupid part of him want to comfort him but he squashed that part down way, down reminding himself that this man kidnapped him.

"I probably can't trust you just to stay here can I?" he said before Dean could confirm or deny it .

"hic maneatis ." the man said in an unknown foreign language. Dean found himself paralyzed unable to move, he watched as the man left the car and went into the building, he tried with all his might to move but he couldn't, not at all. This was his chance his chance to break free and he couldn't even move. All too soon the man came back and got into the drivers seat.

"abrogare ." he said in a foreign language maybe the same one as before and Dean could suddenly move again.

"What did you do to me?"

"I put a spell on you." he said even more tired, but that small part of him that had been compassionate before was gone now, he was completely and utterly freaked out.

"So you're a witch now too?"

"No it  has more to do with demonic power than witch power." he said while driving the car and stopping it in front of set of motel room doors.

"I wouldn't have to do it, if you would just stop trying to escape." Dean glared at him again. The man got out of the car and made his way to Dean's door, which was unlocked. He opened it very slowly and the coldness was there again his time on his shoulder, he stepped towards the nearest door and waited while the man unlocked it. Then looked at the chair to see how comfortable it looked, since he was sure he was going to be spending all night on it. Soon enough though he knew by personal experience that it wasn't very comfortable. Ropes again, though he preferred it to the paralyzing spell he had been under before. He wasn't hungry or thirsty, he had been allowed to eat and drink freely in the car under the condition that he knew there would be no bathroom breaks. He had been an allowed a short bathroom break before being tied up again and now the lights were off. He was exhausted he hadn't really sleep well last night, and that was making him tired now so he fell asleep much more easier this time around.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

There was something shining in his eyes, he opened hem blearily to see the sun shining right into his eyes from a small crack in the curtains. He looked up to see the man was already awake and eating fast food ,which was so unfair. Deans stomach grumbled giving away the fact that he was awake.

"Dean. You're awake." he wanted the man's meal so badly, but he wouldn't ask for it.

"Hungry?"

"I'll eat in the car." he said.

"Okay with me." he said taking his only half eaten burger and wrapping it up in its wrapper and throwing it away. He tried to look like it didn't bother him.

"Alright, it's time to go." he said then started moving all his duffel bags to the car. Dean readied himself, if he could slip out before the man caught him, then maybe he could get out. The man came back to the room and went to his back and started to untie him, he tried to ram his head backwards but it hit nothing.

"Really Dean a head butt?" his voice sounded amused, the man untied the ropes still and Dean stood up to face the man who was smirking.

"Give me the best you got. I told you before the ropes aren't to protect me, there to keep you safe from yourself. " Dean hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was a trick or not.

"Come on, I won't even use my powers. " Dean ran at him, but not well his legs had been tied up all night so they were lacking in coordination, which is why he tripped right in front of the man. He looked to see the man smirking and then the man grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his feet.

"Give it a minute then try again." he said. Dean glared at him, but gave his legs a minute to adjust from being tied up. He wasn't a push over, he had gotten into school fights a lot and he won almost all of them. Granted that since high school he had put on a few pounds, too much beer and not enough psychical activity to counter it, but he still could take him. He advanced on him and aimed a series of punches at the man. The man was fast though and blocked or dodged all of them. Soon Dean tired himself out and glared again at the man as he stood there panting.

"This had a dual purpose: to prove to you that ropes aren't to protect myself, and so I can see how well you fight. You aren't as bad as a fighter as I thought you would be, but you wouldn't stand a chance against any supernatural creature."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"It mean that when you finally decide to stop fighting me, I'll teach how to survive against creatures like that. Now get in the car." Dean was tired, so he didn't even really think of trying to run away this time and just made his way to the car. He got in on the passengers side and looked out of the window, not wanting to look at the man. He heard the engine start up but kept his eyes on his window. He kept his eyes on the scenery as the Impala picked up speed. The man didn't try to talk to him, not a single word for the next couple of hours and that was when Dean's back started bugging him from sitting in the exact same position. He reluctantly turned so that he could see the man if he looked for him. The man was focusing on the road, and it took him several minutes to notice that Dean had moved when he did he smirked. How Dean wanted to hit the smarmy bastard.

"Have you finally decided to stop pouting?"

"Have you finally decided to stop being a crazy psycho." he spat.

"Ouch that hurt real bad." the man said mockingly. Dean avoided looking as much as he could at him and didn't say anything. For the next hour or so the only sounds of the car until Dean noticed them taking an exit. Dean looked at the man and asked.

"Are we here for lunch?" Dean asked hoping against hope he would finally be able to eat a real lunch. The man shook his head.

"We're here to run a DNA test."

"You can't get that cheating bastard to step up?"

"Funny." he didn't laugh though."No it's to test to see if we are brothers. I'm doing this as much for you as for me. If we aren't brothers then you aren't the one I'm looking for and I can quit trying to save your life, when you obviously care so little for it." Maybe when the DNA test came back negative the man would just let him go. He wasn't very hopefully, but there was at least a chance that it could happen. Dean watched as they came to a stop at a light.

He looked around the area they were in a busy part of the city. He probably could just open the door and run, unfortunately Sam seemed to know what he was thinking because he suddenly found himself paralyzed again, fun just fun. Then just his feet were paralyzed which was better he guessed, but made it impossible for him to run. The windows were rolled up so that made it hard for him to yell for help, although not impossible.

"You try anything and I'll fully paralyze you until we're back on the freeway again." Dean tried to think of some way to get help. He thought of pounding of the windows, but it wouldn't work, he would get maybe one hit in before he was paralyzed again. So close to people and no way of showing them that this man was psycho, he kept him because he thought he was his dead brother. He wondered how he managed to work that fantasy into his head.

"So why'd you pick me to fixate on? Couldn't you choose some other poor foster kid?"

"I'm your brother Dean, or at least that's what we're here to find out."

"Let me save you the time and energy we aren't brothers, my brother is dead and has been for years!"

"We'll see." was all the man said before pulling into a parking lot. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the door and shut it. He stared at Dean for a moment before saying.

"I can't trust you to stay."

"Then maybe you should let me go." The man just shut the door and then he was paralyzed head to toe, which was of course when his head started itching like crazy. His head had been turned towards the man, who had been right outside the drivers side window and now his head was stuck like that until the crazy man came back.

It felt like forever until he saw the guy again and he was coming his way with a little white paper bag that was much too small for lunch. The door opened and he could suddenly move again, the first thing he did was scratch his nose then he went to working out the chink in his neck. He set his eyes on the man and his white paper bag.

"What's that?" he asked warily.

"It's a cotton swab, all you have to do is swab the inside of your check. Now can you do it yourself or am I going to have to do it for you?" Dean took the bag from him and grabbed the cotton swab and swab his check and handed it back to him.

"How long till you find out we're not related?"

"The results will be back in 6 weeks."

"A month and a half? That's how long it's going to take?"

"Apparently...I'll be back in a few minutes." As the man shut the door he felt himself paralyzed again. What the man said would be a few minutes felt like hours. The drivers door opened and he could finally move again, except for his feet of course. The man sat down in the seat and started up the car.

"You sure you don't want to drop me off somewhere and wait for the result to come in?" The man looked over at him and simply said.

"No." he pulled out of the parking lot and Dean sighed. Six weeks with a freaking psycho unless he could somehow find a way to escape, this was going to be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like this or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

He had been with the freak for two weeks now and nothing really had changed in all that time. They left one motel and drove all day not really talking much to each other and went to another motel, where Dean was promptly tied to a chair. He was started to get used to sleeping being tied to a chair, which was just too twisted for him to really want to think about.

He was in the Impala at the moment though and since they were at freeway speeds he could move freely. Everything was going as usual until the man pulled off at the next exit, it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon, it was unlikely they were stopping for the night.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"We are going to get some fast food, now tell me what you want because your not going to be able to speak once we get there."was he serious? He was actually get eat to real food?

"2 cheeseburgers and a large Coke." he said quickly least the man change his mind.

"Keep in mind we're not stopping again for another 3 or 4 hours no matter what."

"A small Coke" he amended, he was excited no matter how weird that was, they were going to get some real food. They were in city streets and his legs were frozen like they always were while on city streets. Weird again that he was used to his legs being paralyzed. The man made a few more turns and there they were in front of a McDonald's, never had the golden arches look so beautiful before. That's when the full paralyzation happened. He wasn't able to look even at the menu as the man ordered.

"One Cheeseburger, a small Coke, a chicken burger and a small sprite." the man said. Another man read back the order and told him his total. The man drove them forward again and Dean could smell the fast food smell in the air. That's what he focused on rather than the conversation between the man who kidnapped him and the man who making their food. Dean heard the window being rolled back up. The car started off again and now only his feet were parlayed. The man handed the bag of fast food to him. Dean dug around in the bag until he found it, one of his burgers. He picked up one of his burgers and bit into the bun savoring the grease and cheese, he loved burgers. It wasn't as good as a diner burger but still it was so so good after weeks of granola bars and water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Just because he wasn't his Sam, didn't mean he wasn't named Sam, so reluctantly and only in his own head did he start calling the man Sam. Sam at the moment was driving, that's all they did every day was drive from one place to another. It had been 4 weeks of this, 2 more weeks of this and Sam would find out the truth. What would Sam do when he found out they weren't brothers? He didn't ask because honestly at the moment he didn't really want to know. They sometimes stopped for fast food and Dean would endure the short full body paralyzing if it meant hamburgers instead of granola bars.

Today though, today was a granola bar day. The sky was dark and rain was splattering onto the windshield. Every time the brakes squealed or a car honked he would jump. He really didn't want anyone else driving his car but him, especially in dangerous conditions like these he really didn't anyone driving his baby. Of course Sam merely laughed every time he made any comment about it. He saw why a few minutes later though. A car was swerving directly into his baby. His heart plummeted into his stomach, but he couldn't seem to look away. Only to have Sam waved his hand and have the car swerve back into the other lane. Dean was stunned and turned to look at Sam who smiled at him smugly, then put his eyes back on the road.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

"Where are we going?" Dean asked. Sometimes he got an answer, sometimes he didn't.

"DNA tests are back in." Dean nodded tensely, he hadn't been able to voice this before, but he found the strength now.

"If the results come back and we aren't brothers will you...let me go?" Sam slowly turned his head towards him.

"Of course. What use are to me if you aren't?"

"But you won't..."Dean trailed off.

"Will I kill you?" Sam sounded amused then he turned serious. "Despite what you may think, I don't get off on killing anyone. I do it to survive and for revenge, and occasionally because other people's lives are in danger, but that's usually tied in with revenge. If you're not a monster and you're not my brother I won't care if you live or die, I'll leave you alone."

"What about the people who are after me because they think I'm your brother?" Sam smiled a very scary smile.

"That's what I've been telling you all along and you only care now because maybe the big scary guy who kidnaped you, might leave you alone?" Dean didn't really know what to say to that so decided to look out the window. The car was silent for the next few hours and Dean wished he could put on his tunes, but he was pretty sure Sam wouldn't like it. He had an assortment of emotions. One he was anxious. What if Sam had lied? What if even if the test proved they weren't brothers he got mad and tried to kill him? He also thought of the possibility where Sam was truthful and he would really let him go he could back home and start again, create himself a new life. He didn't want to think of that possibility too much, in case it didn't come true.

They soon pulled up to the DNA testing place and Dean was nervous. One way or another, whatever Sam was going to do to him, he was going to find out soon.

"Don't try anything," Sam warned. Sam opened his door and walked over to Dean's side of the car and opened the door for him. Dean rubbed his head, the bruise was gone now, but he still remembered a few weeks back when he had tried to run from a motel parking lot. Sam had paralyzed his feet and he had hit his head hard on the ground. He looked at the building as they walked closer to it, it was a silver skyscraper. Sam was walking behind him, and Dean opened the door to the place and walked in.

"Elevator," Sam said. Dean's eyes looked around until they spotted the elevator, and felt his mouth go slack -ah paralyzed mouth, no screaming, or shouting for help. Dean hit the button and waited for the elevator. This was the first building he had been in that wasn't a crappy motel in 6 weeks. He enjoyed the air conditioning, because outside it was sweltering and half the motel they seemed to stop at didn't seem to have working AC and his car didn't have AC either. The elevator doors opened and Dean didn't need Sam to tell him to get into the elevator, he could that by himself. He walked in and saw Sam walk in and around him to stand behind him.

"Hit the button for the 18th floor," Sam told him in that blank emotionless voice he had sometimes which gave him the creeps. Dean did as he was told and watched the numbers on the elevator go up as they ascended to the 18th floor. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Dean walked out and looked around, there was a hallway with several doorways leading off to different places.

"Second doorway on the left," Sam said. Dean saw which one he was talking about and headed towards it. It turned out to be a waiting room. Dean sat down on one of the chairs, purposely in the middle of two other people so that Sam couldn't sit right next to him. Dean wasn't looking at Sam, but he was pretty sure Sam wasn't happy about his seating choice. Dean found himself froze again, and was barely able to see out of the corner of his eye, Sam heading to the reception desk. Though he couldn't hear what they were saying. Sam headed back after a minute and sat in a seat facing Dean. Again, the emotionless creepy look.

Dean would have lost the staring contest they had then if he would have been able to blink. They had the staring contest until someone called their names. Sam stood up and suddenly everything but his mouth was unfrozen again. He glared at Sam, but followed him and the assistant to the geneticist's office where they were seated on the other side of a large desk.Tthe assistant left and his mouth unglued and he was free to talk for the moment. Not that he had really anything to say at the moment anyways. The geneticist came into the room and he found his mouth paralyzed again. The geneticist was a middle aged man with a large belly and with a large bald spot on the top of his head, surround by a short fringe of white hair. He sat down on the other side of the desk, picked up a file on the desk, looked up to them and between them and the file a few times before he put the file back on the desk.

Dean was nervous. This was the moment of truth. What would Sam do when he realized they weren't related? Would he keep his promise and let him go?

"We've got the result back and I can tell you with a 98% certainty that you two are brothers." You could hear a pin drop. He only realized his mouth was unglued again when he spoke.

"You're kidding me right?" This had to be some sort of joke, a really unfunny joke.

"No, according to the results, you two are brothers."

"He didn't pay you to say that did he?" he asked. The man looked confused and looked between the two of them.

"He paid for the test, but we didn't alter it in any way."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes, you two are brothers." Dean had never actually expected the man's story to be true. He expected that eventually the loony bin catchers would get him, but never for more than maybe a fraction of a second had he thought about Sam's story being true. Never thought that Sam could be his baby brother he thought he lost all those years ago. He couldn't even look at Sam to see his reaction to the news.

"Thank you," he heard Sam say and absently Dean noted distantly the doctor saying something then leaving.

Sam's head got into his line of vision, he was looking at him carefully.

"Looks like I kept you alive for a reason after all," his brother, that man was Sammy, his little baby brother. The last time he had seen him was when he was 6 months old. The nursery had been where the fire started, everything in there had burned to ashes. Nothing had been left...except apparently for Sammy. But Sammy was an innocent little baby. He was wasn't a super tall person with creepy mind powers and demons he was hiding from. He was having a hard time dealing with it.

Dean looked up to see Sam moving away from him, he got up to follow. He followed him back to the car and sat down in the passengers seat again. It only occurred to him later that Sam hadn't even waited for him. Dean easily could have slipped away, but found that he hadn't wanted to. The man wasn't crazy like he had first thought he was. He really did seem to want to keep him alive, albeit just to figure him out like a puzzle. But if there really were people looking to hurt him then the safest place was to be with Sam...with his baby brother.

He looked up at Sam who was focused on the road. He was already grown up. Dean was 22 so Sam had to be 18 now. He had missed his entire childhood. From what little he had heard about Sam's childhood it hadn't exactly been normal or what it should have been, neither had his. Maybe they could be family, the family that Dean had always wanted, but pretended that he didn't need. Or maybe the fact that they were brothers would mean nothing. Only time would tell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural.

A week later and things were already better since learning they were brothers and Dean wouldn't' try to run away. Sam had been a lot less of a control freak. They stopped regularly at fast food restaurants and bathroom breaks were suddenly available. Which is what they were doing at the moment. They had stopped at a Wendy's and were eating lunch at the moment.

Conversation was kind of awkward between them still since they had been captor and captive for so long and now they were brothers. There was also the fact that the both of them had grown up not living together and it was kind of strange just to assume that role in each others lives. It was the main reason why the two of them were eating in silence. Sam was staring intently at his fries and Dean was occasionally glancing at him and his own fries. He wanted to say something, anything to break the tension. But he wasn't really sure what to say so his eyes just kept on darting back and forth between Sam and his food. This had been a lot of what they had been doing in the last past week, neither of them asking the other anything personal. Or really even talking much. There was so much he wanted know about him. So many questions he had in his head but he was afraid of the answers.

"Did you go to school?: Dean found himself asking. That wasn't even on the top ten of questions he wanted to ask his brother, but it's the one he asked. Sam looked up from his fries. He shook his head.

"Azazel had me tutored in both demon and human ways, but I never actually went to school. Did you?" Sam asked back at him only momentarily meeting his eyes before looking back at his fries.

"Yeah, 10 different ones," Dean said preferring to stare at his food as well.

"Why?"

"I was in foster care. That means a lot of different foster family's which means a lot of moving."

"Right, I think I read something about that." that was one things Dean wondered about. Sometimes Sam seemed like he cared and other times he treated things from Dean life like they were just facts. He guessed that was what happened when you grew up with demons.

"So do you have your GED?" Dean found his mouth asking again, even though this time he totally meant to keep it shut. Sam's head turned a bit to side and it looked like he was thinking.

"No," he said after a few moments. When it was clear that he wasn't going to say anything else Dean sighed and looked back at his fries. Soon they were out of fries and burgers and they knew it was time to move on. He was in the car when he realized that it could be possible that his brother could be psychic, his brother and also be crazy but probably not. They didn't talk for a few hours and Dean just stared at the scenery as it passed by.

"Put something in," Dean turned his head towards Sam.

"What?" he must have heard him wrong.

"I can't stand the silence anymore, put one of your classic rock cassettes in," Sam repeated annoyed. Dean grabbed the box from under his seat and rifled through them, in the end he put a cassette in and the car filled with

_Back in Black I hit the sack yes I let loose from the noose._ Dean smiled, it seemed more like it should be with the music on. He looked over to Sam whose expression hadn't changed at all.

"Do you ever lighten up?" he asked. Sam's eyebrows creased.

"No, demons are chasing us."

"Yeah there chasing us, but you can't live your whole life without any fun!"

"I have fun," Sam said in what seemed like a defensive manner.

"Really? When do you have fun?" Dean asked. There was a long silence.

"That's what I thought."

"I kill demons," Sam said again defensively.

"You think that's fun?" Dean asked incredulously.

"It's satisfying."

"But is it fun?"

"Uh..I'm not really sure."

"What did you do for fun as a kid?"

"There wasn't a lot of room for fun. I mean I did enjoy some stuff, but anything I did enjoy was just manipulating me into become someone they wanted me to be. What do you think is fun?" he asked hesitantly after a moment. Dean smiled.

"Well, I always found girls fun, real fun, and beer."

"Beer makes you sloppy," Sam said dismissively.

"So you've never tried it?" Dean asked.

"I wasn't allowed to before, and I can't now until I know we're safe. What else?"

"Tv."

"Didn't have TV where I grew up." Dean asked incredulously, even in the foster system he had TV growing up. 

"And where exactly was that under a rock?" Sam turned to for a second with a confused look on his face before turning back to the road.

"It's a figure of speech," he explained.

"Oh...I liked tutoring about the real world."

"Man, I just had to have a geeky brother," another confused look "Geeky means you like school."

"It was the only time I could learn about the outside world," Dean really didn't like the sound of that.

"Exactly what happened in your world?" Sam didn't say anything for awhile then finally said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean decided not to push it for now, since he didn't really want to know. The car was still filled with the sounds of AC/DC but it wasn't as comfortable as it had been before he said anything, because now his mind was filling in the blanks of what Sam hadn't said. Sam drove them for several hours while Dean either listened to music, looked through the windshield or slept. They didn't really talk for all that time, although questions were still on the tip on Dean's tongue but he didn't ask them. They took a few breaks but when they pulled off the freeway at 9:00 at night he knew they would be stopping for the night. He was glad. He still wasn't used to driving for so damn long and his leg had a cramp. Sam drove past hotel, after hotel and even some motel until he finally turned into a dump.

"Why do you always pick the trashiest place around?" Dean complained.

"Because there the ones if something bad goes down are less likely to ask questions and it's cheap," A thought suddenly occurred to Dean.

"You don't work do you?"

"No."

"Then how do you get money?" he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that question before.

"I steal cars, I told you that's not all I steal."

"There has to be a better way to get money."

"To get a job you have to stay in place for awhile, but we can't afford to do that."

"I know, I wasn't talking about legal jobs." Sam's eyebrows creased.

"Then what?"

"You any good at poker?" Dean asked his brother. 

"No, I've seen a few times on TV but I don't even know how to play it." "You think you should play poker?" Dean smirked before responding. 

"No, I think we should hustle poker and possibly pool, although I'm not nearly as good at pool as I am at poker."

"Sure it's better than trying to tell pawn places, what I have is worth more than it is."

"So you ready to learn poker?" Sam shook his head

"I'll watch you tonight, we need money soon," Dean nodded.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Apparently, as  they learned last night, if they wanted to hustle poker, it was better not to get a motel in the town they were in but a town several miles down the road, so they couldn't find you. Not that they were going to try, they had just tried to attack them afterward. Dean had taken a few hits but Sam aggravatingly enough got out without a scratch and even dropped the guys. They had left very quickly after that and now were they in the Impala on the way back to the hotel.

"At least, we got some money." Dean offered.

"We might have to change hotels, how are you feeling?" Dean was surprised that Sam had asked about his health.

"I'm a little sore."

"We'll get you ice before we leave if we leave," he didn't understand Sam's behavior, but that wasn't anything new. Dean didn't really like asking for help, but he didn't know how to do it himself.

"Can you teach me how to fight hand to hand," Dean didn't even look at Sam when he said it.

"Yes," he had expected that answer but he also had expected some gloating. They drove in silence for the rest of the way. When the Impala stopped, Sam got out of the car and made his way into the motel. Dean followed him and saw that Sam was rooting around in his weapons bag, he brought out a handgun. Dean wasn't scared and he was kind of scared that he wasn't scared, it meant that he trusted Sam.  Just weeks ago he had been his captor and that was just crazy, just plain crazy. Sam turned the handle of the gun towards Dean.

"Take it," Dean's hand hovered uncertainly over the handle. He had never handled a gun before but he took it. The weight of the gun felt strange.

"The safety's on," he looked down at the gun where was the safety?

"Keep it on you at all times. The bullets are regular so it will pretty much only work on humans. You're not stupid, you know what shooting a human will do, you won't just be connected to me whose a thief and a murderer." Wait what?

"Murderer?"

"Sometimes the human demon possess don't survive," said simply like it was a fact of life.

"Oh," he wasn't really sure what else to say to that.

"Speaking of that, here's a silver knife," he gave him a knife in a sheathe. "It goes around your leg, keep both of these on you at all times, they'll protect you." His face was completely blank, his weird array of emotions again. Dean remembered his face in the bar when the one of the guys had hit Dean, Sam had been angry. The guy who had hit Dean a few times had totally been beaten bad by Sam. Sam had only stopped when Dean told him to. The look in his eyes of pure fury  against the guy had scared him, but it was also protective. The elder man knew that Sam had hurt that guy to protect him and no matter how unfeeling he seemed sometimes on the surface he cared for him, or maybe he was reading too much into the look, he wasn't sure.

"Put it on," Sam got up "I'll get you some ice," Sam left the room with the ice bucket. Dean lifted up his pant leg and put the knife around his leg, it wasn't very comfortable, but he still pulled his jeans down over it. The door opened again and Sam had some ice, he rooted around in one of the duffel bags Dean had never seen opened before and came out with an ice pack holder which he emptied the ice into. Sam handed Dean the ice pack and Dean put in on his shoulder, which made it felt better.

"The sheathe itch?" Sam asked.

"A little," Dean admitted.

"You'll adjust to it," Sam said simply.

"I don't think any of those guys are coming after us," Sam stated after a long moment of silence.

"After the beating you gave that guy, I wouldn't be too sure," Dean countered.

"Let them come, I'd love to burn some more energy off," this was one the times like the look in his brother's eyes were scary. The younger man poured salt over all the doors and windows again. In the last week Sam  had explained that salt repelled spirits and some other things. Sam also put some stuff on the door he hadn't done that before.

"It's in case those guys come after us, they won't get the drop on us this way."

"And if someone from the motel tries to get in?"

"Well, they'll knock first or regret it," another chilling look from his brother. Sam climbed into the bed, closest to the door. Dean got up from the chair and made his way to the second bed, he took off his coat and shoes then he laid on his stomach, his back having got most of the injury.

The blond heard the TV turn on. This was another thing that had changed, before the television had been on to relax Dean but now Sam watched it every night, but it wasn't to relax. His eyes watched everything intensely like he was looking for something but everytime Dean's mouth opened to ask him what it was he was looking for he closed it, but not tonight. Dean got onto his side so he could see his reaction.

"Why do you watch TV?" Sam's eyes briefly looked at him before turning back towards the TV.

"Because it's fun," he said without emotion.

"Not the way you watch it," he countered. Sam didn't answer him for a long time so long that Dean thought he wasn't going to when he said.

"I'm watching," he was about to say no really, but he thought there was a deeper meaning in what he said, what that was he wasn't really sure.

"Watching for what?"  there was another long pause.

"Normal behavior," he answered slowly. That didn't bode well.

"There's nothing normal about behavior on TV," Sam didn't say anything else for awhile and Dean decided just to let it drop for now, he truned back onto his front and got himself into a comfortable position, he listened the TV absently and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural.
> 
> I am so so sorry for how long it's taken for me to get this out especially since it's not very long.

 

"Dean!" Dean woke up to Sam's face about an inch from his.

"Dude don't do that." Dean flailed a little bit. He backed up a few feet. He looked around the room which was empty, which meant that everything was already packed up.

"Time to go?" he guessed and Sam nodded he picked up Dean's shoes and coat and threw them at him. Dean smelled his clothes, boy did they smell, he really needed some more clothes. Sam had bought him a shirt from a dinner a few days ago but that was it. As much as he didn't really like shopping, he needed to go get some clothes and soon. He sat up while Sam went into the bathroom and closed the door. Dean put his shoes on and tied the laces, he was getting his coat on when Sam came out of the bathroom. Dean ran a hand over his face, he was growing a really thick beard. Sam didn't have a razor, he was 18 and wasn't really growing facial hair very quickly. He got up from the bed and made his way to the car. He settled himself into the passengers seat and put his head against the window. He was still tired so when the engine came on again and the car started moving he fell asleep pretty quickly.

He woke up a few hours later when the car stopped moving, he looked up they were in a line  of cars at another fast food place. Sam looked over at him and saw he was awake.

"What do you want?"Dean sat straight and looked over the options.

"2 Cheeseburgers and a small soda," Sam nodded. They moved forward again.

"Where are we?" Dean asked with a yawn.

"Michigan."

"Michigan?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can we stop really quick in Pleasant Grove?" his home, where all his stuff was.

"They'll be looking for you there." Sam said shaking his head.

"I need clothes, and other stuff," 

"Sorry, I should have realized, we'll go to Walmart or something," Dean hated the pleading tone he took on.

"Please, it will just take a minute and I would much rather have my own crap." Sam shook his head.

"That's not a good idea." at Dean's look Sam added "You don't understand, they'll be watching your place like a hawk."

"You'll be there," Dean said hoping that a boast to his ego would make him more likely to side with him. "and it only will take like five minutes to pack my stuff up and I can tell people that I'm not just gone. I can tell them that I moved away. If they think you kidnapped me I can tell them to stop looking."

"That's not a good idea..." he paused for a long moment the whole time searching Dean's face, what Sam was searching for he he had no idea "but I ripped you out of your life without your permission and brought you into this crazy world, so I guess we can salvage what we can out of your old life." his voice bled his reluctance, but at least he was going to take them there. It would take them hours to get there but at least he knew where they were going and what to expect when they got there. That's when they pulled up to the speaker.

"Welcome, can I take your order?" a young adolescent male echoed through the speaker box.

"Yeah 4 Cheeseburgers and 2 small sodas." Sam said. 

"And would that be all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be 9.57 at the window." Sam pulled up another car length. Sam stared straight forward for a long moment then looked at him intensity blaring in his eyes. 

"Dean, do you trust me?"

"What?' Dean asked a little taken aback.

"Do you trust me?" Did Deam trust him? He wasn't sure. Dean trusted that Sam would protect him from anything but beyond that did he trust him? Dean decided to go with what he knew instead of speculating on what he didn't.

"I trust that you won't hurt me or let anyone else either." Sam nodded. Dean would have asked why he had asked but that's when Sam pulled up to the  window. He took a 10 out of his wallet

"That'll be 9.57." the speaker was a pimply teenage boy, Sam handed over the money and the teenage gave him their food and their change. Sam pulled forward again this time into a parking space.

"What's going on?" Why were they stopped?

"Dean you drive."

"What?" Dean asked shocked.

"If your not going to run, then we can make twice the time if one of sleeps while the other one drives, besides you know where were going better." Sam tossed him the keys, he hadn't touched them or the steering wheel in weeks. Sam opened his car door and Dean opened his. He walked to the driver's side of the car and slid into it. While the front seat was a bench seat, and both seats were made up of the same kind of material, the drivers seat felt different. He ran his hands lightly over the steering wheel. Sam cleared his throat apparently he had made it to his side of the car.

"Do you and the car want to get a room?" he asked a little amused. Dean started the car up and hit play on the cassette player, 'Back in Black' filled the car as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

The novelty of driving again wore off about 2 hours later and then it got boring, especially since Sam had gone to sleep. He wanted to wake Sam up just he would have someone to talk to, but he had noticed in the last week that Sam didn't sleep well and he wanted him to get some rest. It worried him a little how much he was concerned for a man who kidnapped him, although now he knew he was his brother.

He did his best just to play his music, he played it a little loud, hoping that it would wake Sam up but it didn't. It took a few hours for Sam to wake up and when he did he looked very startled. Dean realized at that moment he had never seen Sam wake up before, Sam always went to bed after him and woke up before him. He tried not to think of what that meant instead he turned up the music. Sam looked at him groggily and blinked a few times.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"A few hours out," Sam yawned and stretched his arms out. He almost looked normal when he did that, not some super freaky dude. Dean focused his attention back on the road. They sat in semi-comfortably silence for about an hour before Sam asked.

"Do you miss it?" Honestly, he didn't. He hadn't had much of a life here. He had a job he liked and his boss apparently liked him, but other than that he had a bunch of one sometimes two night stands and a few drinking buddies. While he may not know a lot about killing or hurting demons at this point, it was definitely more exciting. He wasn't sure even if Sam thought it was safe if he could go back to his life knowing what he knew now.

"I don't know," he said instead, it sounded less pathetic. Sam didn't say anything to that, he just gazed out the passengers window. It was a few more hours of silence until Dean spotted the off ramp and pulled off onto the street. He smiled. he knew exactly where he was at the moment and after weeks in being in unfamiliar locations, it was kind of nice to know exactly where he was and what was nearby. They passed his favorite place to eat Benny's Dinner. Dean nearly pulled in because he wanted to eat there so bad, just the smell coming from the place was making his mouth water, but Dean wanted his clothes more and doubted Sam would let them stay that long without flipping out. So he drove past it and past every other place he wanted wto go, until he pulled into his usual parking space.

"This is it."

"Yeah I know, I was watching you for weeks." Another reminder that his brother had stalked him and abducted him... creepy. Dean pushed that thought away and opened the door.

"Remember demons are coming for you so be quick," Sam said, Dean nodded then closed the door. He looked up into one of his apartment's windows and walked towards his place. He did his code to get into the building and walked down the pale green hallway which was peeling in places. The hall had white doors some of which had rust spots and black numbers over each door. He walked slower than usual even though he told himself he had to be quick, he made his way to the elevator and pushed the call button. After he hit the call button he looked down the hallway. It was so familiar. He had walked through it many times before without really looking at it.

The elevator doors opened, he walked its light brown interior before hitting the 7 button and watched as the doors closed. He felt the elevator lift up and looked around the elevator. He wouldn't see it again. He realized he would never see the building or his apartment ever again. The door opened with a ding and he walked into the hall, it looked the same as the hall he just walked down, only he actually knew the people who lived in some of them.

Apartment 712 there was hot blond that lived there, they had a thing for a bit but Dean wasn't big on long term relationships. Apartment 713 an old lady lived there she had 3 grandkids who she always complained never visited. She brought him over cookies sometimes, he was pretty sure he was their replacement, still she had been nice. Apartment 714  was a married couple who were either always fighting or always making up, either way, they were always loud.

He stopped in front of 715, his door. Dean took his keys out and put it in the lock, it still worked so at least they hadn't changed the locks yet. He opened the door and pushed it open, there was a pile of mail right in front of him. He grabbed the pile from off the floor and flicked through them, most of them were bills. There were also a few handwritten notes from his boss Bill asking if something was wrong and where he was. Other those letters it seemed no one else seemed to have noticed his absence. He looked around his apartment and sighed, he had to hurry up.

Dean went to his closet and pulled out a few duffel bags. He started stuffing his favorite shirts, jeans and jackets into them. When he was finished his eyes looked around to see if there were any mementos he wanted to take with him. He went the bathroom and emptied the contents into one of the bags as well. In the end, he had 5 big full duffel bags. He was all packed and ready to go now, he grabbed his bags and headed down to Sam and the car. Sam looked relieved to see him Dean put his stuff in the back, only Sam remembered something.

"I forgot something, just a sec."

"Hurry Dean, it's not safe here," the worry was back on his face again.

"Just take a minute." He made his way carefully up the elevator again and opened his apartment door again. This time he went straight to his safe, he couldn't believe he had forgotten it before. The safe had things like his birth certificate, other legal documents, and it also had the few pictures that hadn't been burned by the fire when he was a kid. He emptied evertying inside into a smaller bag he found in his closet.

He exited the apartment and started heading down the stairs because it was faster than the elevator while going down,  halfway down he changed his mind. Sam had said not to contact anyone, but he was here and he had to talk to one person, his boss. He went back up to his apartment, he picked up his phone and didn't get a dial tone. He put it back on the hook, picked it up again and didn't get a dial tone. Dean cursed as he realized that he was probably late on his phone bill. He didn't have a cell phone because he was usually either at the tavern, at work, or in his apartment, all of which had land lines.

He lived close to his work, only about a block away. He could sneak there, tell his boss bye and be back in a few minutes. He knew Sam wouldn't like it, but it would only take a few minutes and he owed Bill. He walked down and hid around a corner while he watched until Sam wasn't looking and then ran past him. Dean walked very quickly, he knew that it wasn't safe so the quicker he went the less danger he would be in. The blond man turned into the garage about a minute later. All his coworkers didn't seem to notice he was here, they were all under cars working. Dean saw Bill in the office and went the office door and opened it.

"Hey Bill," Bill turned around and looked at him worried. Bill patted his large stomach absentmindedly his gray facial hair looked the same as he always did, Dean smiled happy to see him.

"Dean you okay? I thought something happened to you. You haven't been to work in 2 weeks and someone said they thought they saw you in Barney's Tavern and someone taking you away."

"Yeah...that was a wild night...I'm sorry that I didn't call, but a lot of things happened that night... anyways I'm sorry but I'm moving," Dean said apologetically.

"Where?"

"A long way away, sorry that I didn't give you any notice."

"I replaced you a week ago." Dean nodded, he knew even if he had still wanted the job, unless he told him that he had been kidnapped the job wouldn't be there for him, but he had still been hoping that he was irreplaceable. He didn't say any of that though he just said.

"Okay then, that's something you won't have to worry about it."

"I thought something had happened to you and you're just moving?" he sounded annoyed and disappointed. He felt about the whole situation, Bill was the closest thing he had ever had to a good father figure. But now he had his brother, his real life brother, even if he messed up, and into all sort of stuff, he would stay with him.

"I'm sorry," he couldn't say anything else because anything else he might say would sound crazy. He left the auto shop office and was going through the garage when he noticed a guy in the garage were looking at him and not in a friendly way. He swallowed, maybe he was wrong about going here, and maybe he should have told Sam about going. He knelt down like he was going to tie his shoe and grabbed the knife from his ankle holster, glad now that Sam made him wear it. Dean wasn't going to ever complain about it itching again if they weren't human. He kept the knife at his side and next to his wrist so that it was hidden in case they were human. However three steps later Charlie, Ted, and Frank cut off his path to outside.

"Hey guys...I know I didn't call but," and that's when Frank with his overweight body hit him in the chest.

"Okay, what was that for?" he asked as he picked himself off the ground and he showed them his silver knife. He looked into Frank's eyes and saw that they were black, okay definitely demons, or at least Frank was. He heard footsteps from behind him he looked around and saw Bill whose eyes were also black.

"Why?"

"Why pretend? Because it's fun. Dean Winchester, my boss wants you and he's going to get you," Dean waved the silver knife at him.

"I'm so scared." What was that exorcism Sam had tried to teach him a few days ago? Damn, he couldn't' remember it. He couldn't even remember the first word. He still had the gun on his back but he remembered it would only help against humans. He could kill his ex-coworkers and still not kill the demons inside. The silver knife wouldn't kill them either. The only way to send them back to hell was an exorcism, an exorcism that he couldn't remember. If he got out of this he was going to memorize the whole damn exorcism. He started looking for an exit but both ways out were covered,  suddenly the three people between him and exit were thrown into Bill. He knew who it was before he turned around, Sam was standing there looking pissed. He went to his side. Sam glared at all the demons.

"Don't. Come. After. My. Brother." Sam started speaking in Latin, at least that what he thought Sam had said the language the exorcism was in was. Before he was finished black plumes of smoke filled the air and left the room. That's when Sam turned to Dean glaring at him, guilt settled in quickly.

"Sorry Sam, I just wanted to say goodbye to my boss in person."

"We shouldn't be here in first place. I should have never let you talk me into this," Sam was still glaring.

"Yeah, well, you got rid of them." That had to count for something didn't it?

"You should have told me where you were going."

"It was half a block and I didn't think-"

"No you didn't think!" Sam sounded angry and he also sounded worried. Dean put his hands up.

"Look I won't do it again."

"No you won't..you got your stuff?" Dean picked it up where he had dropped it, when the demons started coming after him. He looked down at Bill who hadn't moved.

"Are they going to be okay?"Sam sighed and keeled down next to Bill and felt his neck.

"He's alive," he moved the three other men feeling their neck with his fingers as well. "They all are. They might have to spend some time a psych hospital being convinced they were never possessed but they should be alright." Sam got up off the floor and left the garage Dean following him. The impala was parked right in front of the shop and Dean got into the passengers side, when Sam got into the drivers seat he guessed that Sam didn't trust him as much he had earlier in the day.That made Dean pissed. Sam had kidnapped him! And he was mad that he had wanted to reassure the one person who cared about him that he wasn't lying dead in a ditch somewhere! Sam started The Impala and pulled into the street.

"Sam, I'm your brother not a frigging parakeet!" Sam faced him for a second confusion written all over his face.

"'What?"

"I mean you just can't tell me what to do and expect I'll do it no questions asked."

"I'm just keeping you safe." he stated confused.

"I know that Sam it's just...I'm not used to other people ordering me around," a look passed over Sam's face.

"John was a military man, do you think if he had raised us ?"Sam trailed off and Dean starting thinking about that too. What if their father had raised them? What would their lives be like today? Would they both be normal? Would he and Sam be in college half way around the county? Would they be close?

Dean had seen many different sets of brothers. Some had had each other backs and some had just tolerated the fact that they were related. Some even down right hated their siblings. Which would have they been if they had been given that opportunity? Dean shook his head clearing those thought out. That fact was that he would never know would he? Because that's not how things played out and he could spend hours thinking about what could of happened, but it would never change what had.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural.

"So are we headed anywhere in particular today?" Dean asked. It had been three days after he gotten all his stuff and they had just been driving until Sam got tired then, they went to a motel. Sam was still having trouble trusting him he guessed.

"Nope," Sam answered not looking away from the road. They hadn't been talking much either and all this silence was driving him crazy. He had asked about 100 times if he could put a cassette in and Sam had said no every time. It was his car he should be able to do what he wanted with it. However Sam seemed to be in a mood and with those freaky powers of his, he didn't really to risk it.

Dean searched for something to talk about something that wasn't too deep.

"Nice weather today." there were wisps of clouds in the sky but most of it was blue. They were in farm country and seeing fields and fields of corn got to be quite boring. Sam didn't say anything back to him, Dean tried to think of something else to say.

"So what kind of food do you like to eat?" he asked it wasn't one of the things they had previously talked about, he didn't think. Sam looked at him momentarily before looking back at the road.

"I like all food," he said simply. Dean remembered something then that Sam had told him his first night, back when Dean hadn't believed they were brothers. That he had been raised by demons and that he had only escaped a few months ago. It was possible that every food he tried was new to him. If that was true they had to stop going to fast food joints.

"So when's lunch?" he asked nonchalantly.

"We just had breakfast an hour ago," Sam said a kind of annoyed tone. Dean rolled his eyes, he wasn't an idiot.

"I know, I was just thinking maybe we should try a sit-down restaurant," Sam shook his head.

"More time eating there less time moving," he said in his very intense way. Dean smiled his best convincing smile.

"It'll be quick, 20 minutes tops." Sam looked at him for a second.

"Why?" he asked before he turned back to the road.

"Because fast food joints get old fast, I want some real food."

"Fast food is real food," Sam argued.

"Then I want some good food," Sam's brows creased but he said nothing.

"So can we get some good food?" he asked, he hated having to ask like he was a little boy saying Daddy! Daddy! Can I pick the restaurant?! Yet for some odd reason, he couldn't quite define even to himself, he wanted to show Sam what good food was.

"Sure, if the town we stop in has somewhere you want to go, we'll go there," Dean smiled, even if it wasn't true. He wasn't starting to get sick of fast food joints, he had never really ever cooked his own food, he didn't really have the time. Of course that and he won, he liked winning, but that left a conversation vacuum again. Dean tried to think of something else that wasn't too heavy. Unfortunately, any questions he could think to ask, normal questions, he wasn't sure he really wanted the answers to. There was still the fact that Sam was still treating him like he by trying to say goodbye to his old boss had done a terrible crime. Dean had tried to give Sam the silent treatment but Sam seemed much better at it than he was. Dean tried to make more idle chit chat, but it always feel flat and he spent most of the time driving staring out the window and then he fell asleep gazing at the cornfield landscape, it apparently was unable to keep him attached to consciousness.

Dean shot up a short while later as the car suddenly swerved and he woke up to Sam cursing up a storm. Apparently about some dude nearly hitting them. Now Dean was wide awake, and pissed. He couldn't believe he had nearly slept through someone almost hurting his baby. He added his own variety of swear words, even after Sam had stopped, long after Sam had stopped actually. Sam looked at him for a bit then sighed, then switched on the tape player and Foreigners "Hot Blooded" came over the speakers. Dean grinned, awesome He rocked to Foreigner for a while before Sam said.

"We're eating in the next town,"Sam announced suddenly. The exit came up very quickly and Sam exited the freeway. The town was not a tiny one but also it wasn't huge.

"So where are we eating?" Sam asked. Dean looked at all the restaurants wondering which one he should get Sam to try. There were a lot of good choices but in the end he said.

"Denny's,"it wasn't exotic, but it had a good variety of good foods.

"It'll be a bit more expensive than fast food."

"Yeah, well you got us more funds so..." Sam trailed off as he pulled into the Denny's parking lot. He pulled into a parking space he went to open the car door then stopped. "How much more exactly?" Dean smiled.

"Don't worry, it won't break the bank,"he got out of his door and saw Sam do the same. It was going to be nice to finally eat in a seat that wasn't moving. He and Sam made their way into the Denny's, Sam was behind him, Sam hardly...well never as far as he could remember let him take lead on anything, lending credence to the fact that maybe Sam had never been in a sit-down diner before. Dean waited for someone to seat them and saw Sam, he didn't look calm. He looked nervous. His eyes were glued to the various windows. Dean had to admit from a security standpoint, they were a problem but they had been traveling with no set pattern for the past 3 days. He didn't even know the name of the town they were in. How could anyone track them there? A very attractive waitress came up to them. Very, very attractive she was small and came up to about his chin, she had long blond hair pulled into a ponytail.

"How many in your party?" she asked with a polite smile which changed into another type of smile as she saw him.

"2," Dean replied noticing her checking his fine form out, he could see her blush and he smiled his most charming smile.

"Come with me," she smiled, she had dimples.Oh yeah, she was very, very, nice. She walked and Dean's eyes followed her as she showed them to their booth. He sat down on one side and watched as Sam seemed to wonder which side he was supposed to sit on, before choosing the one across from him.

"I'm Wendy, I'll be your waitress. I'll be back in a minute to take your order," she looked over at him, her cheeks were definitely blushing. Dean looked down at his menu after she disappeared,  his first real meal in weeks. What did he want to have? Dean smirked and also what did he want to eat?

After a few minutes of looking, he decided on a nice juicy steak.

"What are you having Sam?" he looked over at Sam who alternating between looking at the windows, exits, other patrons, and his menu.

"Um...I don't know...maybe...pancakes."

"It's lunch time Sam."

"Um then.. chicken and biscuits and gravy?" he said like he was asking if his meal selection was okay.

"I'm going to have the steak I know it's a little more expensive than some of the things on here but I really want a steak."

"We're living on the money you hustle for us...we should probably do that again soon, our funds are dwindling." Dean nodded, he had noticed that as well. That's when their waitress came back she looked at him and started blushing.

"Are you two ready to order?" Dean smiled at her again enjoying seeing her blush.

"I'll have a steak with a Dr. Pepper." his said with his charming smile which only deepened her blush. She, with a bit of difficulty it seemed, turned to Sam, where she sobered up a bit. Sam's expression was rarely anything but completely serious. That or paranoid. A glance at Sam's face showed that he was good at hiding his paranoia, just not good at pretending to make an expression other than his stoic one.

"And you?" she asked  Sam.

"Um chicken with biscuits and gravy," he said reading from the menu.

"Anything to drink?" she asked she said smiling politely.

"Um...coffee." he said.

"Alright, I'll have those out for you in a minute. Can I take your menu's?" Dean handed his back to her and made sure that the hand contact was longer than it had to be and saw her blush a bit deeper. Sam, on the other hand, made sure not to even brush her hand. Dean watched her as she walked away again,

"That is one fine lady." It had been a little while since he had been with someone, but they were only here for lunch, which was really, really too bad.

"So Sam, how are you with girls?" he asked his eyebrows raised suggestively. He had thought the question was innocent enough but Sam's face instantly became blank.

"Did I say something wrong?"he asked. Sam shook his head but somehow Dean didn't believe him, but Dean chose not to press it.

"So what are we doing now?" Sam asked hesitantly, obviously not liking having to defer to him.

"Wait while they cook our food."

"Oh and how long does that take... at Denny's," he added as an afterthought. Dean guessed he was trying to make it not seem that he wasn't the novice that he was.

"Depends on how busy they are," Dean gestured to the nearly empty place. "And how long it takes to cook what you want. So with how slow it is, about 10-15 minutes I guess." Sam's eyes cast about the place wearily again.

"Nothing is going to happen in a half an hour," Dean said exasperated, h winced as he meant it to come out comforting.

"You don't know that," Sam said tensely.

"Well, I know that no one has been tailing us for the last 3 hours, at least, so no one is going to be able to find us just because we're sitting down instead of eating on the run as usual." Sam shook his head but didn't say anything and instead decided to stare down at the table. Dean sighed, sometimes his brother was such a freak. Strike that, most times his brother was such a freak. Still, his life was much more exciting with him in it.

"So if you were an animal which one would you be?" Sam gave him a strange look and Dean smirked.

"It's just a question you ask someone when you're getting to know them, and I figure that since we're brothers we should know a little bit about each other. You've followed me around so you know a lot about my life and I know almost nothing about yours. So let me ask you again, if you were an animal which one would you be?" Sam seemed pensive like he had never heard the question before which he had probably never had. He seemed to consider the question for quite some time, longer he had ever had anyone think about this question before, then he finally answered.

"I don't know," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay then favorite drink?"

"Coffee," finally he got an answer.

"Have you ever had anything else?"

"Soda, but I prefer coffee."

"Because you're not edgy enough," Dean muttered under his breath, Sam's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What?"

"Never mind.," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"What's your favorite color?" Dean asked and Sam just stared at him.

"Do you have a color that you like more than any other color?" Dean asked the question in a different way. 

"I like to wear black, it hides the blood." Dean glanced around the restaurant, glad that the restaurant was so deserted and it seemed like no one else had heard Sam's comment but him. Dean opened his mouth to ask another question when he noticed something caught Sam's attention from behind Dean. He turned around in his seat and spotted the waitress making her way back to their table with two plates in her hands. Man was he sorry that he couldn't stay any longer. She placed his steak in front of him, before placing Sam's plate down, Dean took in a good whiff, it smelled delicious. He looked up at her man, oh man did he wish he could stay.

"Thank you," he said and grinned at her and saw her smile shyly back. She tried to be stoic, but she didn't do it very well.

"Would you like anything else?" Boy did he, but that was sadly not something he would be able to have it today.

"No thanks, we're good." she backed away from the table slowly, almost like she didn't want to leave, oh boy didn't he know the feeling. Sam didn't seem to notice anything though and had already started into his food. Dean started into his steak as well and after finishing a bite he asked.

"Have you ever-" he trailed off as Sam took a pen from his pocket and started writing something on the back of a placemat that kids were supposed to draw on.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Writing down the exorcism. You want to talk, memorize that." A few minutes later Sam handed Dean the paper, he stared at it for a long moment. How was he suppose to memorize it?

"I'll help you with the pronunciation in the car," Sam went back to his chicken and Dean stared at the exorcism. He had heard Sam say it a few times, but it sounded as foreign to him looking at it on the piece of paper as it had when Sam had said it in the first place. He pushed it to the side and went back to his steak. Fine, awkward silence it was then.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Another day of traveling. It was kind of startling this morning when he was brushing his teeth and he realized that he was starting to get used to living in motels. That he was used to seeing unfamiliar yet at the same time familiar motel rooms. That it was no longer strange to wake up in an unfamiliar bed and not automatically know which town he was in at the moment. Used to pulling into a new motel at night and settling down for the night. Being grateful for the motel rooms which had decent cable since conversations with Sam that had any in depth were few and far between.

That's what they were doing now. Sitting at the table eating Chinese food from the little white cartons, which they had picked up before they checked in. It wasn't half bad. Sam who had finished his food earlier was sitting on his bed, watching TV again in that intense way he had. The movie itself was a movie that Dean had seen before and felt indifferent about.

Not long after, Dean finished his food as well and got himself ready for bed. When he came out of the bathroom Sam was exactly where Dean had left him, it seemed like he hadn't moved even an inch.

Dean sighed, it had been a week since the whole incident. Sam had backed off a bit, let him pick wherever he wanted to eat. Though any time they went somewhere they were supposed to sit down, he'd watch the exits and the windows the entire time they were there, he wouldn't relax even a little bit until they were on the road again. Just yesterday he had eased up on the driving thing again. Dean had driven for eight hours and then Sam had. Dean hadn't really slept all that well in the car so he hadn't been up for another round of driving, plus the silence was really starting to get to him. He got that maybe Sam wasn't a chatty Cathy, but all this silence was driving him crazy. Problem was, he wasn't sure what to ask that wouldn't be too invasive, that wouldn't get Sam pull up a wall that was damn near impossible to get through.

"Sam," Sam didn't look at him just kept staring at the TV. Dean decided to drop it since his eyelids were starting to feel like there were lead weights attached to them.

"Turn off the light before you go to bed," he said instead and climbed into bed. The sheets weren't as bad as some, but he didn't think about them for long.

~.~

It was 2 hours after breakfast and a few more to go to lunch.  Dean was so bored of the silence. He had tried again to talk but Sam hadn't been very cooperative. Dean was just staring out of his window, they were in mountain country. He was sure that he had been to the 48 continental United States by now. Which now that he thought about it was kind of cool, or would be if they had done something. Dean sighed, he was so bored.

Dean blinked as he realized that they were going onto an off-ramp. It was entirely too early for lunch, as road leveled out he saw that there was no town here. No diners, no fast food, not even a gas station. Dean moved his attention to Sam's face hoping that it would give up why they were here. Of course, it was as impassive as ever. Dean opted instead to stare at the landscape again, this time hoping it would him some clue to why they were there.

Sam turned left at the first fork in the road onto a much smaller road, barely enough room for two passing cars but the road was empty except for them. Sam drove a mile or so down the road then stopped the car. Dean looked around and found trees hills, dirt and more trees but no houses, fences, or anything that remotely looked like anyone lived anywhere near there. Dean gazed at Sam confused.

"Sam what are we-" he started only to have Sam leave the car in the middle of his question. Part of him bristled at that, but he reminded himself that Sam had just about the same social graces as a cat. He opened his door as well and got up to see that Sam had popped the hood and was rustling around inside of it. He walked around to the back of the car and saw Sam fiddling with a handgun. Sam lowered the gun.

"You're bored, I can see that, so I'm giving you something useful to do. Take your gun out." Dean knelt down and lifted up his pant leg up and took his gun from his leg holster. He had started wearing it on his leg when his back got too sore from sitting around all day with it digging into his back. Sam nodded and took a small folding table out from the car along with some glass bottles. They had been keeping those for a few weeks and Dean had wondered what they were going to do with them. He was pretty sure what the answer to the question was now.

Sam walked out several feet until he was behind a large tree. Dean waited a moment then just decided to follow him. A few seconds later Sam came back into his line of sight. He had put the box of bottles on the ground and put one of the bottles on the table. He turned around to look at him.

"Normally I wouldn't give a gun to a novice, and I didn't explain the rules. It can be very dangerous to have a gun if don't know how to take care of it or use it." Dean nodded eager to do something, anything rather than just sit in a car for hours on end with absolute silence. 

What he didn't know was that Sam was going to spend the next two hours on rules, safety, and proper handling techniques. Even then, when they had had their first gun related activity it was how to take the gun apart and put it back together. Their next activity was cleaning it. Which well actually were kind of cool and much much better than sitting in a car. It also started to make him feel more comfortable having a gun. Whereas before he had always been a little afraid of it. He had worried that it would go off and shot him in the leg, or shot someone else.

"Okay now that you know the rules it's time for you to learn how to shoot. You don't want to miss." Dean nodded, he worried about that as well, that he'd try to shot something and his shot would go wide and he end up hurting someone innocent. Sam aimed his gun at the bottle on the table and the bottle exploded into tiny glass fragments. Dean winced as he heard the gunshot, it was much louder than in the movies. Sam looked at him.

"I forget to warn you...sorry," he added as an afterthought. He went to the table and put another glass bottle on the table.

"It's your turn," he said nodding at him as he did so. Dean nodded. He held the gun like Sam had taught him to do, lined up his shot and took the shot. To his surprise and delight, the bottle broke shattering into little pieces. Sam nodded and went over the table again and put several bottles on the table and got out of the way again. Dean shattered every single bottle, and by the end of the line, he was grinning. He looked over at Sam who was looking at him with a none too pleased look. However a second later Sam smiled slightly at him, and Dean figured he must have imagined the first look.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope don't own it.

Dean's eyes were starting to close more often, not that it was that surprising. It was past ten o'clock at night. Sam was hopefully going to stop soon, if not he was going to have to sleep in the car, which while he would do if he had to, wasn't exactly preferable. 

Dean jerked awake as he felt a drastic change in speed. He looked as he saw that they were pulling off the freeway again, He thought that they were finally stopping for the night when they leveled out, and he saw that while there were buildings, none of them looked like they were motels.

"Sam?" Dean asked confused. Sam turned to him for a moment before turning back to the road.

"We're going to do target practice." he said simply.

"At night?" he asked incredulously and bit annoyed.

"Demon won't always come in the day," Sam said simply. Dean shrugged, he guessed that he got that, still he was a little tired to be really excited about doing this right now. He reached into the back seat of the car and brought out a coke. A little caffeine might spruce him up a bit. In a few minutes, they left behind the small gathering of buildings in the area and Dean caught sight of some trees in the distance. That seemed to be where they were going, because Sam pulled off on the one of the side roads that lead into the trees.

 About 5 minutes later Sam pulled the car over. This was the fourth time they were going shooting, although last time Sam had added in a little hand to hand combat. While he was pretty good at shooting guns he wasn't as good at hand to hand combat.

"I think we're far enough now," Sam said and left the car. Dean nodded to himself and got out of the car as well grunting as he did so. Sam had nailed him several times the last time they had spared and a few of them had left bruises.

Dean turned around expecting to see Sam looking through the trunk, like he usually did, but he wasn't, he was staring off at the line of trees. Dean took a deep breath in, his lungs filling with the crisp clean mountain air. He looked up at the half moon filling the sky with limited light. This place was kind of relaxing. Dean jumped when the trunk opened, and chided himself for not being more attentive. Sam set up  two bottles since it was all they had drunk in the last few days since their last shooting excursion. Dean took out his gun, it was a little harder to see in the limited light. He fired off two shots and shattered the two bottles. He looked to Sam who wasn't even looking at him, but was instead looking around the forest slowly, Dean had a bad feeling about the way Sam was looking around.

"Sam...Sam is something wrong?"

"We have to go," Sam suddenly said and made his way to the car, leaving the table where it was. Dean wanted to know why but he could see that Sam was spooked. Whether it was Sam's paranoia or something real he seemed anxious. Dean quickened his pace since he was behind Sam, who had taken off at an impressive speed for still walking. Sam turned the car around and headed back the way they came.

"Sam we haven't seen them in awhile, and we haven't seen anyone following us."

"They're demons. They aren't limited to human ways of finding people," Sam said tensely. They pulled onto the main road when suddenly they saw someone in the headlights.

"Stop!" Dean screamed as Sam slammed on the brakes. Dean's head nearly hit the dashboard since he hadn't put on his seat belt yet. He forgot about that almost immediately though as he exited the car.

"Dean?! What are you doing?! Get back here?!" Dean absently heard Sam scream but his attention wasn't on him, it was on the person in the road, a person who was very very familiar.

Dean had a lot of bad foster homes over the years, but he has some good ones too. He was always the kid who everyone said 'poor little thing, his whole family died in a family when he was 4,' but that never made anyone want to keep for more than a few months. When he was 9 he was fostered by a lovely woman who he could tell cared for him and he thought she probably would have adopted him, except her husband hadn't liked him. There she was standing in front of him, she had more gray hairs then she had had back then but he could still tell that it was her.

"Mrs. College?" he asked softly.

"Dean," Sam said. Dean ignored him and continued stepping towards her.

"Dean!" Sam said again louder and this time actually psychically stopped him. Dean turned around to look at Sam angrily.

"She's a demon!" Dean looked towards her again and saw her eyes were black. He found suddenly he could move again, but the urge to go towards her was lost and suddenly he wanted to go back to Sam, Sam would protect him. He hurried and made his way back toward Sam who was staring at Mrs. College with concentration. He started speaking, saying words similar or maybe even the same to the words he said when he had exorcised that demon. Apparently it was the same words because the demon started coughing up black smoke like the others had, Mrs. College started falling Dean ran towards her but he was too late and she fell right onto the road. Dean ran the rest of the way and cradled her frailer then he remembered body against his. He could feel her breathing, that had to be good right? He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 What is the nature of your emergency?"

"I found a woman in the middle of the street and she looks like she needs medical attention."

"Okay, sir where are you?"

"Um," Dean looked for street signs and spotted some a little ways away.

"Garnet and Catherine street."

"Okay, sir the medical team should be there soon." Dean's cell phone suddenly crackled and died. He took it away from his ear and saw that the call had ended and there were no bars anymore.

"What is it?" Sam asked taking in his expression.

"The call broke off and there's no signal anymore." Sam took that in and his eyes darted around the area but Dean didn't notice, all his attention was on Mrs. College.

"Who is she? Why is so special to you?" Dean didn't stop staring at Mrs. College but answered.

"I will never forget Mom but this...she was the closest thing I ever had after her to a parent." Sam closed the distance, he bent down and started touching her.

"What are you doing?!" Dean cried, concerned.

"I know what I'm doing?" Sam said without looking at him still looking her over.

"Okay then tell me."

"I'm checking for injuries. In a town like this, it could take awhile for medics to get here, I'm just checking her over to see how bad her injuries are."

"Well how bad are they?" he hated that Sam knew and he didn't. He was going to figure it out though, he promised himself that in this moment he was going to figure it out.

"She's has a broken rib, a broken leg, and a couple of fractures. It looks like the demon put her through the ringer. All in all, it's a good thing she's unconscious or she would be in a lot of pain at the moment, but she'll live... We have to go." Sam said suddenly and got up from the ground.

"What no!" Sam bit his lip, one of the few signs of weakness that Sam let show.

"As soon as we hear the siren we have to go," Sam amended.

"I'm not leaving her," Dean said. She had been so kind to him.

"Well I can't stay, so you're going to have to make a choice. Stay with her ,even though you know the medics can take care of her or have me leave without you. She is obviously a trap and I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back for you...but it's your choice." Sam added somewhat reluctantly. Dean looked down at Mrs. College, she had always been so good to him, he couldn't just leave her in the middle of the street. However, he knew that Sam was right too. His closest parental figure didn't just show up in the middle of their target practice with a demon inside of them for no reason. Besides, no matter how screwed up his and Sam's relationship was, Sam was his brother and he didn't want to leave him, not if there was half a chance that he would never see him again. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair, but nodded.

"Okay, when we hear the siren we'll go."

"Wrong answer," He heard. Dean stood up turned around and saw Sam was looking at the newcomer with rage in his eyes. He always seemed so stony, so impassive, Dean had never seen him so angry before. He looked over at the newcomer and saw nothing apparent that would make Sam feel that way. She was a girl, a young blond with long flowing hair, she was young probably around Sam's age. He looked between Sam and the girl again.

"Hello, Ruby." Sam snarled.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural.
> 
> Also, there's a little more swearing in this chapter than in the past ones but nothing too bad I don't think.

 

The girl smirked at Sam in a way that was very unsettling.

"Hi Sam, long time no see," Sam's expression hadn't changed in slightest.

"So what have you been up to Sam?"

"What do you want Ruby?!" Sam snarled instead of answering her question. Ruby's smile faded a little.

"I'm here as a courtesy of your father's. Turn in yourself and Dean here," she said looking at Dean flirtatiously as she said his name "and he'll stop sending people to bring you in. Disobey and he might have to get little more creative." She started twirling some strands of her hair around her finger, looking like any other teenage girl but Dean was pretty sure that she wasn't. Dean was pretty sure she was a demon. Sam's expression hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Ruby, if I were you I'd leave now before I show you how much I hate and despise you," Sam said his nostrils flaring.

"If you hate and despise me, why are you giving me a warning? Or maybe you remember the long cold nights in which we kept each other warm?" she asked flirtatiously. Sam's glare turned even icier, Dean had no idea it was even possible. Sam and Ruby, they had slept together so his brother had scored... with a demon. No wonder he hadn't wanted to talk about girls.

"Do you miss me Sam?" she asked. "Do you miss the fun we had together? We can have that again you know. All you have to do is come home." Dean looked at Sam and saw the anger but also he was able to detect sadness too. This bitch had hurt his baby brother, boy he wished he had studied that exorcism rite when Sam had given it to him. Dean was a little surprised at how protective he was of his brother.

"You lied to me," Sam said after a long moment. Ruby looked at him patronizing.

"Sweetie, everybody lies sometimes. It doesn't mean that they break up. You didn't even say goodbye, Sam."

"There was no one to say goodbye to," Sam said and looked away from her. How did that thing start? Dean shook his head he didn't know.

"Sam exorcise her," he said instead.

"Remember those nights, the hot summer nights," she said suggestively.

"Sam!" Dean said louder when Sam didn't respond and kept looking at Ruby. Sam seemed to snap out of it, he cleared his throat and started speaking Latin again, this time, Dean was fairly sure it was the exorcism. Ruby glared back at Sam,

"Fine, but remember I warned you." Black smoke filled the air and left the area, then the girl's body hit the ground. Dean stared at him and Sam put his head down momentarily before they both noticed the sirens that had been getting louder in the last few minutes. Dean hadn't noticed because of the standoff between Sam and Ruby. He wanted answers to the many questions he had, but now was not the time. Especially if demons knew they were there, they couldn't afford to be caught. Sam headed towards the Impala again and Dean followed him. As soon as Dean's door was shut Sam took off, not towards the freeway but away from it, away from the sirens.

* * *

 

About a half hour later Dean was wondering when they were going to stop and had been wondering that for awhile. They were going the wrong way and however far away they went, it would take them just as long to get back. A few minutes later Sam suddenly pulled off onto the side of the road and slammed on the breaks. He turned the engine off and got out of the car leaving his door ajar. Dean thought about it for a moment then left the car as well to follow Sam. It was only because of the nearly full moon that he could see him. He caught up with him by jogging a bit and grabbed Sam's shoulder to stop him from walking away any further. Sam stopped, but was facing away from him so he had no idea what he was thinking.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked even though he already know the answer was no.

"I'm fine," Sam said obviously lying. Huh? So his brother did have some emotions. Dean deliberated for few moments then decided to call Sam on his crap.

"Yeah, you sure look fine," Dean said sarcastically. "Who was she?" he asked, Sam turned, stepped away from him and glared at him.

"Come on, you know everything about my life. Isn't it fair that you tell me one thing, just one thing about yours?" Sam bit his lip but seemed to consider what Dean had said.

"Her...her name was Ruby," he bit out. Dean nodded encouragingly hoping to get more than the little tidbit, which he already knew.

"She's a demon." Yet another he already knew, but Dean forced himself to remain quiet.

"And we...we were together," Sam added reluctantly, despite the fact that it was yet another that Dean already knew. He was having a hard time biting back the 'no shit Sherlock' that wanted to escape his mouth, but he managed.

"She was there to...she was there to manipulate me," Sam bit out angrily. Dean didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"She had a body around my age and she was constantly trying to get me to sleep with her. The fact that Azazel didn't seem to want me to sleep with her only made her that much more desirable I've since learned that I have a small problem with authority figures..so I did." The anger was gone from his voice, now just filled with sadness. "She taught me how to use my powers." That bitch taught him those freaky mind tricks! That increased his level of hate for her again. "While also feeding me her blood." Dean's eyes widened.

"What?" Dean must not have heard that right. Sam smiled bitterly.

"It made me strong. It's a shortcut. You don't have to focus so much and it doesn't hurt so much if you have demon blood inside of you. Unfortunately, it also made me dependent on her. I didn't see what she was doing to me, and I probably never would have until I developed a new ability." He paused for a moment then said, "Reading minds, just demon minds, but still quite a nifty little trick and important because that's when I realized the truth." Dean couldn't help himself, he knew he was supposed to ask and despite himself he was curious.

"What truth?" Dean had a feeling that whatever Sam was going to say was very important. Sam laughed bitterly and looked down at the ground.

"Azazel always told me that I was special and that I was supposed to lead his army. I was okay with that." Sam grit his teeth in anger, "What I'm not okay with is being someone meat sack. I'm nobody's meat sack."

"Meat sack?" Dean asked not understanding, Sam sighed then answered.

"It's what demons call the bodies they possess. I've grown up around a lot of demons. The man I thought was my father is one the most powerful ones and incidentally the one after you and me. Like I said I was fine with leading the demon army but I will not submit to Lucifer." Dean's eyebrows creased in confusion not knowing where that came from.

"What?"

"That's my purpose. After leading the demon army for awhile my purpose is to let Lucifer take over my reigns. Nobody controls my body but me," Sam practically snarled then took a few calming breaths.

"So I left, but before I did I also heard him think about you and how you had a role in all of this. I knew that once I left they would come after you too. So I if I wanted to figure out what your role is in this thing was, I'd have to make sure they didn't take you or kill you or whatever it was they were planning to do with you." Dean's mind was spinning with all the new information that it was having to process. Although he did manage to catch one thing.

"If you can read minds. Why didn't you just read hers?" Sam looked down.

"Without Ruby's blood, my abilities are slowly regressing. I can't read minds anymore."

"Why didn't you read them before?"

"Because I couldn't act like things were okay and because it hurt so much to read them in the first place." Dean found himself staring at Sam who was looking at the ground. He felt the rage burning inside him at everything that happened to his brother in his short life. His whole life Sam had been kept away from any semblance of a normal, all just so he could be possessed. Dean wasn't even going to pretend to know what some of the stuff that Sam told him meant but he learned enough to be angry.

"Azazel," Sam looked at him in confusion.

"What about him?"

"He's the one who took you didn't he?" Dean was pretty sure that was the name that Sam kept throwing out there whenever he talked about his past. Sam looked confused but nodded.

"He killed mom and Dad?" Dean asked sharply, Sam nodded again but more solemnly.

"He keeps trying to get you back?" Sam nodded again.

"That bastard!" Sam blinked a backed a few feet away from him alarmed. Dean took a few deep breaths calming himself.

"Don't you see? He killed mom!" There went his calm. "He killed Dad! He stole you raised you like a demon! And he's even screwing with our lives now!" Sam shrugged helplessly.

"There's nothing we can do but run."

"Can't you just do that exorcism thing?" Sam shook his head.

"I mean theoretically if I could get that close, but he's telekinetic,"

"So are you," Dean countered with a shrug. Sam scowled at him.

"He can also get into your head, and create fire and wounds out of nowhere. Which I haven't been on receiving end on, but I've seen it enough times to know that it's not exactly something you want to experience. Even if we do exorcise him, he'll just go back to hell and he'll be back up in no time."

"I want him dead!" Dean said with a snarl.

"Dean," Sam said sounding tired.

"I want him dead," Dean repeated.

"I just told you-"

"No, really dead," Dean said adamantly. The demon destroyed his entire family. Who knew what life would have been like for them if the demon hadn't killed their parents and stole Sam. The demon deserved to pay for what he did, for destroying everything.

"I don't know of any way to kill him!" Sam shouted out angrily "Which is why we've been avoiding him so far and not actively seeking him out. Do you think that after everything he's done to me, if I had a way to kill him I wouldn't?" Sam asked more softly he cleared his throat "Besides you don't have the skills yet to even take down a regular demon."

"Then teach me!" Dean yelled then took a few deep breaths so that the next thing would come out more calmly, "Teach me what I need to know to kill that son of a bitch."

"Dean, I've already started, but it's...it's a lot of work. It's not exactly going to happen overnight. Besides the fact that we were training the last time they located us."

""Why doesn't he come directly for us?" Dean paused "There has to be something that will make it harder to locate us." Sam shrugged.

""Honestly, I don't know. I've been asking myself that question since I left him. As for the other question, if there is I don't know about it and I don't exactly have any people I can reach out to," Sam said.

"Maybe you need to make more friends." Sam looked down at the ground again. Dean followed his gaze just in case there was actually something on the ground that he found interesting enough to keep looking down at it. There wasn't. It was just the tall grass that ran on the side of mountains when no one kept cutting the grass down to a certain height.

"I don't think that will work," Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Why not?"

"There's a limited amount of people who would have information like that. People who are allied with Azazel and people who won't work with people...like me." The psychic powers thing...and the demon blood thing. From what little Dean knew about hunters he could understand why they might have a hard time with that. Hell, his brother was one and Dean was still having a bit of a hard time with it.

"We can't run for the rest of our lives." Sam shook his head,

"We have to." Dean shook his head this time.

"There has to be another way." Dean decided to go for a compromise.

"How about we look in books and stuff first and if we can't find anything there we scoop out someone who will help us. Only if we can't something in a book." Sam looked pensive then nodded his agreement.

"Fantastic. Now I think we stayed here long enough for the police to be gone, so let's get back on the freeway and get some grub. I'm too wired to sleep." Sam looked at him for a long moment just as Dean was about to ask 'what' Sam said.

"Do you always think with your stomach?" Dean smiled. It was the first normal sounding thing they had talked about in awhile. Dean just shrugged though.

"I'm hungry," Sam smiled a little bit and then Dean found something thrown at him. He must have improved in his reflexive because he caught it without really even thinking about it, even in the dim light. He looked down at it and found the keys to the Impala.

"You drive then," Sam said and made his way to the passengers side of the Impala. Dean smiled and jogged a bit to catch up with Sam. He opened his door at the same time as Sam and got in. As he pulled out onto the main road he said.

"I hope they have pie," Sam looked at him and gave him a slow smile.

Please review :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.
> 
> A/N: It's shorter then usual but it's also quicker then usual.

 

Sam and Dean were sitting across from each in a tacky 50's themed 24-hour diner, complete with phones that at some point were used to be able to call orders in. However, the one at their table and from the looks of it all the other tables, they were all out of order. It had actually had taken awhile to find a 24-hour diner, which meant that Deans hunger had increased, a lot and he was shoving food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Sam was sitting there staring at him, burger only halfway eaten. Dean reluctantly put his burger down.

"You not hungry?" he asked concerned.

"Azazel," Sam said simply and Dean nodded, yeah that was going to be hard and he was nervous about it as well. However, he also knew that while he didn't really want to go back to a normal life, someday he would like to stay in a hotel for more then one night at a time.

He would like to be able to indulge once in awhile in his baser instincts, that one he would really like to do especially with their waitress. A fine, hot, young thing. Dean shook his head clearing his thoughts, going down that road when he couldn't do anything about it would only make it worse.

"So you got any idea of how to get a book?"

"I think they sell them in occult and some rare book stores, but it would take forever to check them all. I think our best option is probably to get a laptop and email stores seeing if they have anything like that."

"Do you know how much we're going to have to hustle to get enough money for a laptop?" Dean asked.

"A lot," Sam said knowingly, "plus the price of rare books like that."

"You know we can hustle twice as much money if we do it together, or one after the other." Sam shook his head.

"We don't have the time for that." Sam looked at the clock on the back wall "In fact we have to leave now, we've been here for too long." Dean sighed, he was really hoping to sit and eat like a normal person for once but he knew that Sam was right.

"How in the world are they finding us?" Sam shrugged.

"Hopefully once we get a book it will tell us," Sam said. Dean put his burger into the to go box they asked for when they were ordering, along with the rest of his fries, and something called fry sauce. He had never had it before but it was good, next time they went by this state again he was going to have it again.

The two of them made their way out and got into the Impala. Dean in the drivers seat and Sam in the passengers. Dean went to put the car into drive when he looked at Sam who still looked...strange.

"Is there anything else?"

"Ruby," Sam said shortly. It took Dean a moment to remember that Sam really seemed to care for this Ruby chick and she had pretty much stomped on his heart. In fact, this night was the most emotion filled that Dean had ever seen Sam. It had kind of been a relief though at the time Dean had completely ignored it consumed with rage about Azazel.

He wasn't exactly good about the whole talking about emotions thing though. Dean had grown up in foster care, where any time you let your guard down around other kids as well as adults they tended to trample all over you. However he would try.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him then away again, he shook his head.

"There's nothing to talk about. Ruby was a liar and Azazel is too," he sounded hurt and Dean remembered that Azazel had pretty much raised Sam. Sam had thought he was his father. Dean had another thought- would Sam really be able to help him kill who he thought of as a father even if he hated him?

"Sam?" Sam looked over at him. "Do you _want_ to help me take down Azazel?" Dean asked. Sam looked over at him his face blank.

"He did raise you," Dean said aloud even as the thought churned his stomach. His brother was raised by a bunch of demons who feed him their blood.

"I hate him," Sam spat, "he lied to me and he keeps chasing us." Dean nodded.

"Yeah but there's a difference between hating someone and wanting them dead." Sam looked away again.

"I want him to stop chasing us." was all Sam said, then turned his body away from him, and Dean knew that for the moment the conversation was over. Dean sighed but put the car into gear and pulled out of the diner's parking lot.

 


	18. Chapter 18

It had been three weeks since they had decided to try to figure out a way to stop Azazel from being able to follow them. It was hard enough to earn enough money for gas and a room, even a cheap room. Earning money for a laptop was very slow going, especially since anytime they spent too much time in one place they got very nervous.

Dean was kind of unhappy because they had gone back to fast food every single day to make up for all the time they spent hustling; since as long as the demons could find them they had to keep moving. They were about halfway to a decent laptop, but Dean was seriously considering just settling for a crappy one. They just needed something that would allow them to stay in one place for awhile, because until they could do that they were at a standstill. He couldn't teach Sam how to hustle and Sam couldn't teach him what he needed to know to hunt down Azazel. That was if he even wanted to. Dean hadn't asked Sam again and Sam hadn't offered another answer.

That wasn't even to mention their money problems. Their money problems made them get a hotel without an air conditioner and it was sweltering even at 10 o'clock at night. Dean turned over onto his left side hoping that the change would help him sleep, but the sweltering heat still kept him up. Dean considered for brief a moment removing, even more clothes. But he was only wearing his boxers at this point and he didn't want to get naked, especially since he was wasn't using any of the bedding. He turned over and saw that Sam wasn't even trying to sleep. He was watching TV, again, in his very creepy way, although the TV was at a low volume.

"Sam, don't you want to even try to sleep?"

"It's too hot to sleep," Sam said, Dean nodded and sat up in bed, Sam was right about that. He put his feet on the ground and grabbed his shirt he had thrown off some time ago in an effort to get cooler, it hadn't worked. Dean got up, made his way to the foot of his bed and sat down. What was Sam watching? Apparently, Sam was watching some animal documentary, Dean was sure that if the temperature was at a more manageable level that Sam would be asleep because most of those animal documentaries were boring.

"Change the channel," Dean said yawning. He was tired but apparently not tired enough, eventually, his body exhaustion would overpower the fact that he was too hot but that point hadn't come yet.

"No, I'm watching this," Sam said without looking away from the TV Dean looked at him incredulously.

"Nature documentaries are boring," Dean stated.

"I like them," Sam shot back. Dean was too tired to argue.

"Fine, maybe it will bore me to sleep," Dean said and let himself fall to the side of his bed so that he was laying across the bottom of the bed, he had to curl in on himself to fit. He closed his eyes and heard stuff about elephants. Facts that he let drip out of his ears just as soon as they hit them. However, the barrage of boring facts managed to lure him eventually into a state of being half awake and half asleep. He was teetering there when his body jumped.  Dean groaned, he had been so close. Dean frowned in his state of partial awareness he had thought of something, Dean bolted up from bed. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before.

"Lojack," he shouted before remembering how paper thin the walls were, and boy where they paper thin, which was why he didn't feel too bad if he woke their neighbor up. Sam turned to look at him confused.

"What?"

"Lojack, it's something you put inside of cars so that if they're stolen you can find their location and get them back."

"And?" but before Dean could explain Sam frowned and seemed to get it "You think I'm lojacked?" Dean shrugged.

"Maybe not lojacked exactly, but what if it's not a magical tracking device? What if it's electronic? Did you keep anything? Anything that could possibly have a tracking device in it?" Sam looked pensive for a moment then shook his head.

"I got rid of my clothes about a week after I escaped because they reminded me...and I didn't take anything other than the clothes on my back."

"So if I'm right and hopefully that's a big if, there could be a tracking device inside you."

"We need to find a metal detector," Sam said. Dean nodded before looking around the room briefly, it wasn't like they were sleeping anyways.

 


	19. Chapter 19

They had been driving around in the Impala for about ten minutes when Sam asked the question that was on the tip of Dean's tongue. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." He admitted. They didn't seem to have really thought this through and his suspicion that they were just driving aimlessly had just been confirmed.

"Do you have any idea how we're going to find out if I do have something inside of me?" Dean shrugged.

"No idea," Sam stayed silent for a few moments then said regretfully.

"Yeah…me neither."

"Should we head back?"

"Maybe." Sam turned the Impala around and started back toward the motel. Sam and Dean were silent for a few minutes when an idea occurred to Dean, a really bad idea.

"Sam I have an idea," Dean said suddenly before stopping abruptly due to the part of him that didn't want to say it, because if Dean was wrong about Sam having some sort of tracking device inside of him, then it would cause Sam a lot of pain for absolutely no reason. In fact, he wasn't sure even it would work or if he wanted to do it. However, he had already spoken and Sam was looking at him expectantly. When Dean didn't immediately tell him what he was thinking Sam raised his eyebrows impatiently, then after another couple of moment of silence he snapped, "Well?" When Dean didn't answer Sam pulled the car over to the side of the road and just stared at him.

"Never mind," Dean said taking it back.

"What is it?" Sam asked not letting it go.

"It's a bad idea," Dean said dismissively.

"It's better than what I've got, which is nothing. What do you have?" Dean still said nothing. Sam set his jaw and gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Dean." He didn't want to say it, but Sam was like a dog with a bone and if he didn't say it then Sam was just going to keep on asking until he told him. Dean sighed.

"Fine you need an x-ray." Sam frowned and looked contemplative; he could practically see the wheels turning in Sam's head as he considered Dean's idea.

"They don't just give those out and there the small problem of my not having ID." Dean frowned as a very scary thought occurred to him.

"You don't have a driver's license do you?" Sam shook his head unconcerned. Dean's hands started to tremble lightly with the fear and anxiety he suddenly felt. Sam had been driving his car all these months- without a driver's license.

"Get out of the car I'm driving."

"Dean I learned how to drive. The first few hours were a little shaky but after driving for 80 hours almost straight I figured out how to drive," Sam said dismissively. "So was there more this plan?" Sam asked like he hadn't just admitted that he had been driving his car without a license or any formal training. Dean glared at Sam for a few minutes for not relinquishing the steering wheel. However, he eventually was able to remind himself that he had been driving with Sam for weeks and hadn't noticed anything dangerous about the way he drove.

"I was a bit of a trouble maker in my youth," Dean admitted. That was an understatement. He had no parents and he had 9 different foster homes. Dean shut his eyes in an effort to stop thinking about his childhood. It was in the past. He had his own life now and his brother who was back from the dead...which was weird and Sam was weird, but still he was family and that wasn't something Dean had had since he was 4.

"Meaning?" Sam asked when he didn't immediately go on. Dean shook his head trying to clear his head.

"I may have taken part in the fake ID process," Sam nodded and just accepted that as it was. There was no look of judgment, in fact, he was pretty sure Sam just thought it was useful. Dean wasn't sure how he felt about Sam's reaction, though he supposed he wasn't too surprised. Sam didn't seem very averse to breaking the law. The two had reunited when Sam had drugged and kidnapped him after all. He stopped thinking about it however when Sam went on.

"Okay, but what about the other-" Sam stopped abruptly and nodded with his lips set in a grim line. "I need to be injured," Sam said suddenly understanding Dean's idea. Dean's idea that he wished that he would have kept to himself, but at the same knew that if Sam did have some sort of tracking device inside of him, an x-ray was the only way they were going to be able to find it. Dean had considered for a few moments having Sam break into a clinic but he was sure that x-rays required special know how to work them; and that no person off the street could probably make it work correctly.

"Which is why I said it was a bad idea. We'll think of another way," Dean said. He didn't like the idea at all of either injuring Sam or having him injure himself; they would just have to find another way. Sam shook his head stubbornly.

"If there _is_ something inside of me then we need to get it out. That's the only way we can stay in one place for more than a few hours. It's the only way we can stop them from coming after us." Dean didn't want them to come after them either but-

"There has to be another way," Dean said aloud with a shake of his head. Sam broke eye contact and stared out the Impala's windshield. He stared out of it for a long moment before shaking his head.

"We need to off their radar as soon as possible, this is the only way."

"So you're just going to-" Dean said then winced, Sam nodded and turned the car on and around, he drove for few minutes before Dean was able to think of something that would slow them down give him some time to think.

"Pull over," he said.

"Why?" Sam asked and Dean rolled his eyes. Why couldn't Sam just once do what he told him?

"Because before you go injuring yourself, which is still a bad idea by the way, you need a fake ID because-"

"Technically I'm dead," Sam interrupted; Dean flinched at the flippant way he had said that but nodded.

"Yeah, so you don't have an ID," Sam nodded and pulled the Impala to the side of the road again.

"You said you can make one for me though, right?" Sam asked a little uncertainly, Dean nodded.

"It's been a little while but I think I still remember the basics," Dean said.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked reluctantly, seeming not liking to have to defer to him.

"Back to the motel-" Sam opened his mouth like he was going to argue, but Dean put his hand up "It's the middle of the night and I need a copying place, and there are no 24 hour Kinko's that I know of." Sam looked like he was trying to figure out some other way but soon he looked resigned.

"Fine, but we're going first thing." Sam took a deep breath and drove back to the motel they were staying at. Dean remembered the scorching heat and wondered if he was going to get any sleep at all before they left in the morning. He hoped so or tomorrow, which was already shaping up to be pretty bad, would be even worse.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

 

He felt something shake his shoulder. He was still tired so he turned over and tried to go back to sleep only to have the shaking increase. Dean tried to stay in the delicious sleeping state he was in but he felt himself being pulled out of it. Eventually, Dean opened his eyes to see a fully dressed Sam shaking his shoulder. Dean managed though to catch the time on the alarm clock beside him and groaned. It was five o'clock. Five fricken' o'clock in the friggin morning.

"Dean-" Dean interrupted him tired and annoyed.

"Sam it's five o'clock in morning. No self-respecting person is up this early and no store is either." Sam nodded seeming to get it and backed away from his bed. Dean huffed in annoyance, turned over and tried to go back to sleep after his rude awakening. Unfortunately, due to the intense heat which was even worse because the sun was climbing into the sky, it was impossible. His bed felt even more sweaty and gross than it had last night and the heat was stifling. He finally gave up on  sleep, so he disentangled himself from the confines of his sheets and sat up on his bed. Sam was staring at him in his creepy  way and Dean was annoyed with him since he had just woken him up for no good reason.

"Go get us some breakfast," Dean barked at him. To his surprise, after a moment Sam nodded, got up, grabbed the keys and made his way out of their motel room. Huh. Dean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He hadn't told Sam to bring coffee but he hoped that Sam would anyways. Despite the fact, he couldn't sleep it didn't make him any less tired.

Dean decided to do the only thing that would cut back on the heat, if only for a little while and took a somewhat cool shower. He was towel drying his hair when the door opened and the smell of food wafted towards his nostrils. Dean eagerly made his way to the cheap table and chairs where Sam handed him what looked like a burrito. There were two coffees on the table and after Sam picked his up he knew which was his. Dean sat down and took a big gulp of the coffee and felt the caffeine waking him up. 

When he felt like he wasn't going to fall asleep on the table, he opened the crinkly yellow paper surrounding his burrito and found it was a breakfast burrito with bacon. It smelled great; he practically inhaled the burrito.

 Sam sat down across from him and ate his burrito at a much slower pace while taking sips from his coffee cup. When he was finished he looked at Dean expectantly. Dean rolled his eyes.

"No it's only 5:30, most stores are still closed," he could be wrong but most stores didn't open before 7:00 am.

"When can we go?" Sam asked immediately.

"Most stores don't open before 7:00," Dean said repeating his earlier thought aloud. Sam nodded but started bouncing his left leg up and down repeatedly. After a few moments of watching this Dean thought that he seemed like a kid who was too excited for Christmas. He winced at the comparison. Sam had spent his Christmas's with Azazel.  Dean had spent his in foster homes every year thinking about what might have happened if his entire family hadn't all died. He hoped that this year would be better even though Christmas wasn't for another four months.

He wasn't exactly excited to see his brother hurt but he could see Sam's reason for excitement. To be able to stay in one place for more than a night or two. Sam had been running for months, unable to really live life. If this worked everything would be better. Sam would be able to teach him how to fight and they could learn how to kill Azazel. Every time he thought of Azazel his blood boiled in rage. He couldn't wait to kill the man who killed their parents and had stolen his brother and made him...well into this.

"Have you showered?" Dean asked Sam who nodded, Dean nodded back and wondered what they were going to do for an hour and a half.

"We might as well leave town now. We can just as easily find a copy store in a different city as we can here." Sam nodded then looked at the turned off TV for a second then threw him the keys which Dean caught surprised.

"You drive," he said. Dean nodded and packed up his few belonging up very quickly. It used to take longer but he now had a system. Even if they were in different hotels he always put his things in the same places so it took only minutes for him to round up all his things and put them in his duffel bag. He looked up to see Sam standing by the door, his duffel bag in hand waiting for him. Dean took one last look at the room before turning around and heading out.

~.~

Dean drove them north for awhile hoping that the further north they went the cooler it would be. Unfortunately, maybe it was slightly cooler but it wasn't cool enough to make any kind of big difference. Sam looked no less nervous throughout the entire drive; Dean came to the conclusion it was probably a good idea he was driving since Sam seemed very distracted. He switched lanes as he saw a small city coming up, a place that was certainly big enough to have what they needed.

Dean exited the freeway and wandered around the city a bit until he found a place that would suit his needs. He pulled the Impala into a parking space and pulled out the keys. Sam blinked as he took in the sight of the store. He was out of the car and walking towards the store before Dean even opened his door. Dean rolled his eyes as he walked into the store and saw Sam standing there having no idea what to do.

Dean got started and about a minute in the annoyance from that morning which had ebbed a little was back in full force, plus a bit more. Sam was asking him questions about what he was doing? He wasn't asking just one or two, he was asking questions through every single step! Eventually Dean just snapped.

"Sam shut it." Sam looked at him for moment taken aback. Dean closed his eyes and focused on calming down and talking in a calm rational manner.

"I can't focus if you keep asking me questions," he said, well, at keast it was better then the tone he had used before.  It worked  and Sam finally shut up, he still shadowed him and looked at him intensely but Dean could deal with that. Dean was able to work a lot more quickly without all the questions and soon was finished.

When he was finished he remembered why he was making it in the first place and wondered if maybe he should have let Sam annoy him a bit more, so it would take a little longer. Unfortunately that was the same moment Sam seemed to notice that he wasn't doing anything.

"Are you finished?" Sam asked and Dean considered lying but knew there was only so much time he could put this off, Sam was determined to do this.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Okay," Sam nodded and held out his hand.

"Can I have the keys?" Dean frowned, usually Sam just told him to give him the keys, he shrugged it off and handed Sam the keys.

"It's time," Sam said as he nodded. Dean wished it wasn't time, even more he wished he had never brought it up. His annoyance with Sam that had lasted all day suddenly evaporated as he thought about what Sam was going to do. Sam made his way into the drivers seat of the Impala and Dean made his way into the passenger's seat. Sam set off and Dean had absolutely no idea where they were going he wondered if Sam even knew.

They drove for ten minutes. Dean still wasn't sure exactly where they were heading, but he had in that time told Sam in no uncertain terms was the Impala going to be involved in this. He also tried to talk Sam a few more times out of doing what his stupid brain had come up with the first place, while still cursing himself for saying it aloud. They started going from the business district which where the copy shop had been, to the residential district and then to the not so great looking neighborhoods. Dean really hoped that Sam wasn't going to pick a fight with a gang, a little scratched was what they needed, not dead.

However Sam stopped in front of an old small house.  The front windows were boarded up. There were a couple of missing boards on the porch it. The paint was barely distinguishable as yellow due to the fact it was chipped in several places. It was obvious that this place was abandoned. Dean shook his head adamantly.

"Sam no this, place has long painful death written all over it." Sam stared at the house for a moment longer, Dean feared that he wouldn't agree with him since he seemed reluctant. Fortunately his brother did some good sense after all and drove away from it. Sam drove past the bad houses and then there seemed to be nothing around. It was wide fields on other side of the road and nothing else in sight, which was where Sam decided to stop the car.

Sam immediately left the car and opened the trunk of the car. Dean got out of his seat right away worried that Sam had grabbed a weapon that would cause more damage then was strictly necessary. However, he was too slow and the trunk was already shut. Sam was already making his way up the hill into the field. Dean struggled to catch up with Sam and when he did he looked at the object Sam had in hand warily. It was Sam's glass bottle from a drink he had bought a few days ago and hadn't gotten around to throwing out yet.

"Sam don't do this," Dean tried again knowing that Sam was determined not to be followed. He wasn't too surprised when Sam shook his head. Sam closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, then opened his eyes and focused on the bottle and swung it at a nearby tree. Dean winced as he hadn't been expecting the motion so quickly.

 Dean rushed in his direction only to find that none of the pieces had flown at him. The shards still floated in the air, some of them  moving slowly. Dean grimaced, Sam was using his freaky powers again, it always made him uneasy when he did that. The pieces of glass all of them now slowly moved from being inches from the tree to moving around Sam's body surrounding him completely.

"I need a full body x-ray so…" Dean winced as the pieces of glass slowly turned in the air.

"We should be closer to a hospital," Dean tried but Sam shook his head.

"We can't risk anyone seeing this on camera." Sam nodded and the glass was released.

Review Please :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

The glass seemed to be going in slow motion. Even though Dean knew that it really wasn't that was how he saw it. The pieces rushed towards his younger brothers body and the grunt of pain that Sam had let out when the shards stuck him. The rivulets of blood that came from many different wounds. Some of the streams combining with other nearby ones making the streams thicker and run longer. Dean was immediately by Sam's side and heaving him up so that he was leaning against him as the two of them made their way to the Impala. He cared a lot about the interior condition of the Impala, but the blood staining the back seat didn't even make it's way into his mind as he heaved his younger brother into the vehicle. All that was on his mind was the blood that was coming from the wounds. He wished again for what seemed like the millionth time that he had kept his damn mouth shut, that way Sam wouldn't be in pain.

He wished that he could stay with Sam, but at the same time knew that they had to get a hospital. He closed the door behind Sam and made his way into the driver's seat. He started the car and made his way back the way they had come. They had passed a hospital on their way there, it was about a fifteen-minute drive. He glanced back  and saw that Sam was still bleeding. He didn't know much about wounds and how much blood loss was fatal, so he was very nervous. Sam seemed to detect that and said.

"Dean, I'm okay it's just a little blood." Dean nodded, feeling slightly better but not much. He wouldn't feel better until a doctor told him his brother was going to be okay. He pushed down the pedal a little more hoping to cut the time between now and then a little bit. He worried a little about running into the police since they were breaking the speed limit but he made it the hospital with nothing more than a few honks from a few pissed off drivers.

As he pulled up to the hospital he was reminded of the fact that he hated hospitals, he was never there for a pleasant reason. Then again he supposed few people except maybe pregnant people were ever there for a pleasant reason. He stopped at the emergency entrance got out, and opened up the back door only to take in a deep breath... Sam was bleeding a lot more than he had when he had put him in the car. Sam was suddenly in his arms and then a moment later others were trying to take him from him. Dean struggled for a moment against them taking him, his brother that he had just gotten back before remembering their help was why he had come to the hospital in the first place. So reluctantly he let them take Sam from him and they left him behind going into an area marked Authorized Personnel Only.

He watched the double door Sam had disappeared behind swing close and he stared after him. He hoped that his little brother would be okay and that all of this would be for something. He absently listened to someone in scrubs direct him to sit down to wait for news on his brother. Dean's body moved without much input from his head, which was still thinking about his brother. He had barely gotten to know his brother. Dean barely knew anything about him, this couldn't be all that there was for the two of them.

He looked down at the ground or at least he was going to but his eyes focused on his hands. His hands that were coated with Sam's drying blood. The vibrant red color coated his hands and even though he wanted nothing more than to look away from them he found himself unable to. He had never had blood on his hands before, well at least not this much blood and it wasn't just anyone's blood it was Sam's. Dean finally managed to close his eyes so he wasn't staring right at the evidence that meant that his brother was seriously hurt. Instead, he told himself that Sam had to be okay, he just had to be okay. He was the only thing he had left of his family.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.
> 
> A/N: Sorry that's it's taken me awhile to update.

 

"Family of Sam Smith." Dean's head jerked in the direction of the voice so fast he hurt his neck a little. He was up on his feet as soon as he remembered that Smith was the fake last name that he had used and made his way over to a doctor. She was an older female with auburn hair, several wrinkles and she was holding a clipboard.

"How is he?" Dean asked immediately, he had been waiting for what seemed like forever. The woman looked up from the clipboard.

"Your brother seems to be very lucky. The glass missed all his organs and just cut his skin. He lost some blood so we had to give him a transfusion but his body seems to not to be rejecting it which is good." Dean nodded his understanding even as it turned his stomach a bit knowing that his brother had had to get a transfusion. "He did have to get several stitches which he'll have to get removed later, but all in all he seems to be in pretty good health after having been shoved through a window." Dean blinked and remembered he had used that lie on the forms he had filled out.

"So he's good? I can take him home?" Dean said, not that there was much of a home to take him back to.

"No," the doctor shook her head slightly "We need him to stay the night for observation. Sam's body could still reject the blood and there might be other complications, it's best that he stays here." Dean nodded and the doctor turned to go when Dean said.

"Wait." He had to ask the question because if the answer was no then they had done this whole thing- he had gone through all this worrying for nothing.

"Did they find anything in Sam...besides glass." Dean clarified. The doctor looked confused and looked over the chart for a moment before saying a little oddly.

"Yes, apparently they found a foreign substance in one of the wounds."

"What is it?" Dean asked and the doctor shook her head.

"I don't know, it looks like their running tests on it now."

"Can I see him?" Dean asked needing to see with his own eyes that Sam was going to be okay, that he hadn't lost his only living family member. The doctor glanced over at the clock that was on the wall and nodded.

"Yes but only for a little bit; visiting hours are almost over." the doctor said. Dean nodded and turned to go to Sam only to realize that he had no idea where Sam was. The doctor gestured to one of the nurses, a pretty blond one that he would totally hit on if he wasn't so worried about his brother.

"Show him to his brother but make sure he doesn't stay past visiting hours." The doctor told the nurse who nodded. Dean found the pace of the nurse to be frustratingly slow but eventually, they made their way past several halls and doors to a single door which the nurse opened.

"I'll be back in ten minutes," she said and Dean nodded his thanks and entered the room. The first thing he noticed about Sam was the bandages they were wrapped around most of his skin, they were around his chest, around his legs and arms leaving only a few small patches of skin visible; except for his head which was completely unscathed.

Sam looked up as Dean stepped closer to the hospital bed. Sam violently kicked off the covers and looked irritably at him in his hospital gown. Dean wanted to make fun of him for being in a hospital gown but didn't say anything because he was too relieved that Sam appeared to be fine.

"They tell you about the thing?" Sam asked with s smirk.

"Yeah." He was glad about that, because that meant that they would be able to spend longer in places. Not long enough so that Azazel could track them but much longer especially if they got a few more fake identities. Sam was trying to move for some reason.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked concerned not sure if Sam should be attempting to move so much in his current state.

"Help me get dressed," Sam said. Dean blinked at him. Sam was covered in gauze, there was no way that any sane person was going to not see him. Apparently noticing that Dean wasn't exactly on board with his plan he said.

"Dean we have to go or else it won't do any good to have the chip out because they'll just find us again." Sam did have a point, but Dean had a hard time picturing them going anywhere very fast with Sam in the hospital gown and gauze all over him, noting his look Sam asked

"What?" Dean gestured up and down at Sam's body which caused Sam to look down at himself and he nodded.

"Okay, problem, but not an insurmountable one," Sam said.

"Really, how do you figure?" Dean said sarcastically.

"I have clothes in the impala. You bring me the clothes and we leave."

"Visiting hours are over in ten minutes."

"Sneak in," Sam said like it was the simplest answer in the world. Dean looked at him incredulously and Sam just stared back to him.

"You've snuck in before haven't you?" Dean nodded.

"A few times- but I was a kid sneaking out or back into a house which is different than a hospital that no longer has business hours."

"It's a hospital not fort Knox," Sam said with a hint of irritation. "As long as you don't make a lot of noise or bother anyone, they'll have no idea you were here. Besides if you hurry you might make it," Sam added jerking his head slightly towards the clock on the wall. Dean nodded although he wasn't a fan of this idea at all. Sam looked like a mummy and he wanted to make him stay in the hospital until all his wounds were healed, but Sam was also right. If they stayed it would all be for nothing. Dean nodded again this time telling himself that he had to do it fast.

He moved from Sam's room to the hallways where he quickly moved down the tiled hallway past nurses and doctors all of which he didn't look in the eye. He made his way down to his car where he grabbed Sam's duffel bag and then jogged back into the hospital. He slowed down slightly as made his way down the hall and into Sam's room- which he had somehow remembered even though his mind had been distracted. Dean closed the door behind himself and glanced at the clock; 2 minutes late, the nurse was going to be by any second. He lifted the duffel bag up to show Sam that he got it and Sam nodded and motioned with his head to put it under the hospital bed. Dean put the duffel bag where Sam said and slid the sheet slid back into place just as the door opened. The nurse from before was back in the room and she smiled at the two of them apologetically.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over you can come back tomorrow." Sam and Dean nodded to each other and Dean headed out the door. He went past the waiting room.  Part of him felt that he should stay in and wait for his brother to get better, but knew that sometimes you got to do what you got to do. He made his way back to the car and sat in the driver's seat. He wasn't sure how long it was going to take Sam to leave. If the nurses or doctor were in his room it could be awhile and he winced at the thought of Sam leaving the hospital in his present state.

Dean watched all the entrances he could see from his vantage point looking for anything that might be Sam. Some time later which could have been 20 minutes or hours he saw a figure in a hooded sweatshirt leave the hospital. He knew it was Sam because he recognized the sweatshirt and knew that Sam would have to be wearing a sweatshirt to conceal his arms. However knowing was not the same as seeing because as soon as Sam made his way into the car he flicked his hood back. His head was unscathed but the top of his chest was visible and Dean froze for a moment looking at the wounds he could see

"We got to go.".

"Dean," Sam said louder snapping him out of his thoughts he put the car in drive and left.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

 

They drove in no particular direction for a half a week, just to make sure that if anyone had been following them that they had lost them. Eventually though, they settled down in a small town, in which they planned to stay for a few weeks while Sam told Dean everything there was to know about the supernatural.

However, staying in any place for more than just a single night was great after all the moving around. The place they were staying was a semi-decent motel. The motel had a mini-fridge, which was nice because that meant that they could keep leftovers or a little milk for cereal. Dean was eating a bowl of cocoa puffs at the moment from a nice big red plastic bowl. There was a nice red plastic spoon too to go with it from some fast food restaurant they had gone to awhile ago and then hadn't used the spoon for. The motel had a nice continental breakfast but Dean had woken up too late for it. However, Sam who had gone had brought him back a bowl of cocoa puffs at his request. He hadn't had cereal in a while, they were always eating in fast food restaurants and diners. Not that Dean minded most of the time since he preferred a hot breakfast over a cold one, but he had been craving cocoa puffs lately.

The door opened and Sam walked in they had decided since they weren't being tracked electronically anymore to get jobs. Since Sam was technically still dead, they couldn't use their real names so they were going by Sam and Dean Johnson. Both of them had jobs that paid in cash. The jobs were certainly not glamorous but they needed money for now. Besides it was only temporary, they weren't going to stay for more than three weeks no matter what.

Sam put a box on the table and Dean glanced over at it while he put another bite of chocolatey goodness into his mouth. ID's, his brother was working on making ID's, Dean had taught Sam the basics a few days ago and now Sam was driving to copy shops that were miles away to practice. Sam took his sweater off that he wore everywhere even though it wasn't exactly the weather for it and threw it to the ground. Dean winced, it was better now than it had been before but it still alarming. The first few days that Sam had been out of the hospital any time he had taken off his sweater and showed his arms he had looked like... the only thing Dean had been able to relate to was Frankenstein. It was like someone had taken skin from different people that just happened to have the same tone and stitched them together. The stitches had been removed but the areas were still a deep pink which apparently would eventually fade to white.

Dean averted his eyes and grabbed the book he had been reading. Sam had scoured the library for books that at least had some truth and was making Dean read them, even though Dean had told him he had never much been the studious type. Dean had stolen the book from the library at Sam's insistence. Did it still count as stealing if he took it from a library and fully intended to give it back before they left?

Dean glanced at his watch. He had work in a few hours, so he had a few more hours to find and read up on monsters. Sam sat down across from him at their little dining table and put the keys between them. It had been something he had been doing lately, putting the keys between them whenever he was done using them. Which he appreciated, because it made him feel a little less like Sam had just taken over his car and more like it the both of theirs, even though the car was his and his alone.

Dean looked at Sam for a long moment who had buried his nose in a book too, but Sam's was about demons and way above his head and possible in Latin or some other foreign language. Sam needed a hair cut, he wondered when the last time he had had one was. Dean needed one as well. They had been running for so long, things like haircuts hadn't exactly been on the top of their to-do lists. He also noticed that Sam looked taller. His brother seemed to be growing, which was bad since they were already about the same height. If Sam kept growing he was going to grow taller then him and big brothers were supposed to be taller.

He shook his head and looked back at his book. He wasn't the one who broke the silence, though. It was Sam who dropped his book onto he table and rubbed at his eyes looking frustrated. 

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam, Sam looked up at him irritated.

"He's not in any of these! How are we ever supposed to stop running if I can't find him!"

"Well at least we're doing something now, besides you teaching me how to kick ass," Dean reminded him and looked at the clock. It was going to be time for his daily lesson soon. They sparred right before Dean went to work since Sam's job was a little later and Sam wouldn't be at the motel when Dean got back. Sam nodded but still seemed irritated about it which Dean didn't really blame him for.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Dean was tired, then again most of the time after work he was. They had been in the same town for two weeks Dean learning about monsters and learning to fight from Sam. They were going to be moving on from the town in two days because they couldn't stay in one place for too long. Though, thankfully, they were able to stay here much longer than before. Dean pulled off his shoes and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Last year this time he had been home, in his own life, doing boring but normal things. Sam had turned his entire life upside down when he told him the truth. Albeit in a not great way: by kidnapping him. Still, for better or for worse, this was his life now. Dean laid down on the unfamiliar yet familiar motel bed and stared up at the ceiling. This was his life now.

* * *

Dean drunk his coffee as he also drunk in the waitress. They were at a diner, a diner that the two of them started to frequent. There was something about diner food that both Dean and Sam liked, although if you ask either of them they wouldn't be able to put their finger on why. Well, Dean supposed that wasn't completely true. For the better part of the last week, Dean had wanted to come to Al's Diner because of one waitress. Her name was Mindy and she was definitely hot and his type with long, blond, curly hair and legs that seemed to go on forever. She looked over his way, he gave her his most flirty smile and he saw her blush and avert her eyes. Oh yeah, he totally was going to hit that. He felt eyes on him and realized with a start that Sam was looking at him annoyed like he had been probably been talking to him for a while.

Dean considered for a few moments pretending like he had been listening but instead, he just said

"What." Sam sighed at him annoyed and pointed to something in some book that he had been reading and started telling Dean about something called a ghoul. Dean meant to listen, honestly he had, but that was when Mindy had come around again and he found himself fully focused on Mindy.

"Dean," Sam said semi-loudly drawing Dean's attention back to his brother.

"I'm sorry it's just-."

"I know what it is," Sam said he glanced over the waitress and then back at Dean. Dean tried to decide how to handle this awkward conversation and in the end just decided to grin like a shark.

"It's our last night here and a man has needs," he said simply. Sam looked at the girl again and sighed.

"Fine, go, I'll stay here and actually try to find a way out of this situation," he said his irritation showing through in his statement but Dean didn't really care; he hadn't had sex in awhile he was not going to let anything get in his way of rectifying the situation. Dean moved out of the booth they were sitting at and made his way over to Mindy with a wide smile intent on doing just that.

* * *

Dean threw open the door with a large grin and looked at Sam who was gathering up all their stuff. Dean blinked as he remembered that today was the day that they were leaving, he had kind of forgotten about that in the last few hours, but he had been busy.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked a little more sulkily then he had intended. He had really enjoyed staying in one place for a while, but he understood why they had to move on, it wasn't safe for either of them.

"No idea." Dean sat back down on his bed, even though he knew he probably had to get back up soon. He looked at Sam who looked back at him.

"We got enough money yet?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"Maybe we should try hustling again, it got us more money," Sam suggested and Dean nodded his agreement. It would be faster if they hustled. Dean picked up one of the books from the nightstand they had taken from the library and hadn't returned yet. He glanced absently minded over at the pages before setting it back down. Sam crossed the room and took the book to look at it for a moment before closing it. Sam then moved to back to the table where he had put a newspaper that he had bought a newspaper a few days ago and neither of them had gotten around to throwing it out yet. Since they were wanted and paranoid, they hadn't let any maids into the room, which meant that it was a little untidy. Sam frowned as he thumbed through the newspaper and Dean as he was a little confused about Sam's behavior sat back up on the bed and watched him. Sam put down the newspaper and looked at him in the eyes.

"What's going on Sam?" Dean asked when Sam wasn't exactly forthcoming with the details.

"Weird noises, cold spots this sounds like a haunting," he said pointing to a section of the newspaper. Dean frowned.

"You want to go find a ghost?" Dean asked confused.

"I want to how well you retaining what I been teaching you," Sam said. Dean nodded it would be good to know how well he was stacking up. There was no way he could kill Azazel if he couldn't take something down as low as a ghost.

"Alright, I'm game. Where are we going?"

 


	25. Chapter 25

Dean was nervous as he walked away from the police station where he had just impersonated a police officer. He wasn't a stranger to illegal activities but impersonating a police officer was something that he hadn't done before. Sam had wanted to do it but Dean had pointed out Sam looked too young. Sam had countered that he'd just use his abilities on them and Dean had somehow talked him out of it. Seeing Sam or just knowing Sam was using his abilities kind of freaked him out.

He went to the driver's side of the Impala and knocked on the window and Sam rolled it down looking at him expectantly.

"What did you find out?" Sam asked.

"I got a few names," Dean said and Sam nodded and waited for him to get into the passenger's seat but Dean shook his head.

"I wanna drive." Although he been given free access to the keys for the past few weeks. Sam usually always drove when they drove together and it was bothering him. Sam looked at him for a long moment then moved over. Dean blinked in surprise, he had expected a bit more of a fight however Dean didn't wait more than a moment before settling himself in the driver's seat. He ran his hands briefly over the steering wheel before putting the car in motion.

* * *

Dean looked around the graveyard, he hadn't been in one since he had gone to the one Lawrence where their parents were buried. Sam had narrowed down the list of names Dean had given him to one. Apparently, the two of them were going to dig it up and then salt and burn the remains, which seemed even creepier now that they were actually doing and in the dark too and it had seemed plenty creepy before. Dean held a shotgun ready as he looked at anything that could possibly be a ghost he followed Sam as he led the way to the grave where Dean stared down at the ground. He was going to help dig up a grave, he felt a little nauseous but he tried his best to avoid letting it show since Sam looked perfectly stoic and unbothered about the whole thing.

"Want first or second shift?" Dean blinked as Sam held out a shovel to him. Standing and waiting for a ghost, or digging up a grave. What kind of life had he chosen for himself? Was he absolutely insane?

"Second," he said after a long moment and traded Sam the shotgun for the shovel. Sam nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Have you done this before?" Dean asked because Sam was looking entirely too comfortable but Sam shook his head.

"Just got book knowledge of this kind of stuff, only got face to face contact with demons," Sam said then impaled the earth with the shovel. Dean kept his eyes on the surrounding looking for anything out of place, anything unusual while keeping an eye on his brother to make sure that nothing got to him.

About an hour later and his brother was sweating bullets. The same brother that was still kicking his ass when they sparred, but Dean hoped that that would change soon. Sam stopped and looked at him and Dean could tell just from his look that Sam wanted to switch, Dean nodded. Dean put the shotgun in his left arm for a moment as he pulled Sam who was partially into the ground, out from the hole he had been digging himself into. When Sam's feet hit the ground the two of them let go of each other. Sam grabbed the shotgun from him and gestured to the ground. Dean sat down and lowered himself into the grave.

Six feet deep that was how deep graves were and Sam had explained that the deeper down you went, the harder the soil was and the harder it was to dig into it. Dean estimated that Sam had probably dug about 5 feet down, leaving only a foot for him to dig through. Dean dug the shovel into the earth only to find that it was a lot harder than it usually was. Granted most of his knowledge of soil came from the one spring that one of his foster mothers had made him weed her garden, which hadn't at all been a pleasant experience. Still, Dean had to do his part, so he kept digging into the earth and throwing the dirt out of the grave. He tried to not think about the fact that he was digging up a grave and the fact that there was a dead guy under him, he found himself wishing that he had done the top part. His shoulders were burning now and he could feel himself sweating, but he still hadn't gotten to the grave yet.

"Dean?" Dean looked up to see Sam, although only a little part of him.

"Do you need me to take over.?" Sam asked sounding a little concerned.. Dean was dying, yes he wanted Sam to take over. But Sam had dug 5/6th of the grave, Dean could dig one lousy foot. So he shook his head and Sam nodded. It was another 15 minutes until he heard it, the sound that wasn't the sound of the shovel hitting dirt but hitting something else. He looked up at Sam who nodded telling him that yes Dean had dug far down enough.

"Now just smash through it." Dean frowned, he would actually be opening a grave? Gross. Sam after a few moments of Dean not moving asked.

"What's wrong?" Dean didn't say anything for a moment, he wasn't going to admit he was a little creeped out even though it was a perfectly normal reaction given the circumstances.

"Do you want me to do it?" Sam asked after a long moment and while inwardly he applauded Sam for asking, he wasn't going to accept. After all this was a test, and to be strong enough to go against Azazel to get revenge he was going to have to pass the test. Not to mention the deaths he would be helping to stop, the deaths of innocent people. Stopping people from going through what he and Sam had to go through. With that in mind even though he was creeped out he used his strength to break open the grave. Dean looked up at Sam with a grin on his face only to find Sam's eyes focused on something else before flickering back to him. Sam went to the lip of hole and held out his hand and Dean took it and allowed Sam to pull him up.

Sam handed the shotgun to Dean who took it and looked for ghosts while Sam starting pouring salt into the grave and that was when things went to hell.

* * *

Dean was one big bruise. Apparently he hadn't been as prepared for a ghost as he would like to have thought. Although he was faster and stronger than he used to be, he still had been unprepared for the ghost. The things would suddenly appear and disappear and move. However in the end Dean had managed to distract the ghost long enough with his body so that Sam could burn the sucker.

Dean groaned as he shifted slightly on the motel room bedspread. Sam was watching TV again but at least he seemed to be looking at it a little less intensely. Sam had brought him ice for his many bruises and had stitched him up in a few different areas, some tombstones were apparently sharp. Dean wasn't a stranger to pain or even to stitches, but he was pretty sure he'd never been hurt so bad in his life. Dean jerked as he noticed something different it took him a moment to realize that Sam had muted the TV.

"Dean are you okay?" Sam asked slightly hesitantly. Was he okay? No, but he wasn't the type to cry about it so he just answered.

"I'll live." Sam nodded but didn't turn back on the volume or look away from him. Dean was not in a sharing and caring mood right now, so he didn't say anything. However Sam broke the silence and said something that surprised him.

"I'm glad that you didn't die." Sam admitted and turned back on the TV's volume. Dean looked at Sam for a long moment. For anyone else that might have been a little vague or cold but for Sam who wasn't used to expressing himself it was the warmest thing that Sam had ever said to him and Dean smiled even though he was in severe pain.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26
> 
> A/N: I am really really sorry that it's been so long since I last posted a chapter but I've been having a real problem with inspiration. Supernatural for years has been my favorite show on the air. I'd be on the edge of my seat the entire time my heart racing watching the show and the whole time loving it. The problem is lately my interest in the show has been waning a lot.
> 
> However, since I don't want to leave this story where it is forever so my ending might be slightly shorter than I was originally planning it to be and time may jump ahead quickly but I promise you that I will finish it. In fact, I promise to update a lot more regularly than I have previously.

 

* * *

It took a few days for the soreness and pain to go down enough so that they could move on from the place. Dean was glad that the demons were no longer tracking them or else he would have had to move anyway. They traveled aimlessly for awhile. When they were in a remote area they would stop and Sam would teach him how to improve his ability to fight, which Dean had never thought was lacking until he had met Sam. Each night, he would also teach him more about demons and monsters and how best to kill them, in case Azazel decided to send a monster after them instead of a demon.

It had become very routine, not a word that Dean ever thought he would use to describe his new life. Then again, he wouldn't give it up to be normal. He had his brother, even though Sam was weird and definitely no ones definition of normal.

At the moment, they were stopped in the middle of nowhere and they were sitting on the Impala, beers in hand, just looking at the stars. Yeah, he would definitely never go back to how it used to be before he had known Sam, even if his life was more complicated now. Sam seemed fascinated in the stars and his eyes shone with almost a child-like wonder as he watched them and Dean smiled. This was nice. They should definitely do this more often.

* * *

A few days after their stop in the middle of nowhere, they had managed to gather (hustle) up enough money to be able to afford a computer. Which made learning about Azazel easier, only the information wasn't exactly as helpful as they were hoping for. Sam was not dealing with the setback well and a few dozen glass bottles were taking the brunt of his anger. The glass bottles were supposed to be for Dean to practice his aim, but the look on Sam's face meant that he wasn't going to remind Sam of that. Yeah, not going to happen. Instead, he just watched as his younger brother annihilated the glass bottles. Sometimes, his brother still scared him, although not as much as he used to. The gun clicked and Sam looked for a few moments like he was considering putting another clip into it, but instead, put the gun down on a nearby tree trunk stump. The place they happened to be staying at had a forest about 20 minutes away that had seemed fairly deserted and that's why Sam had picked there to unleash his anger.

"Feel better?" Dean asked his voice slightly teasing but Sam just glared at him.

"Guess not," he said, apparently he wasn't so scared of him that he couldn't tease him. Or maybe he was crazy?

"Just because the information on the internet isn't helpful, doesn't mean you can't use it to find books that will be helpful," Dean reminded him and Sam nodded but still looked angry. At least he didn't pick up the gun again though.

"I know. It's just it's been months. I thought we'd have something by now," Sam said and then starting pacing up and down.

"We will. We'll figure it out. We'll get that son of a bitch," he swore not only to Sam but himself. The son of a bitch had taken his brother and killed his parents: there was nothing in the world he wanted more than to return the favor. Sam nodded and stopped pacing. He turned to look at him and took a deep breath.

"We need to find a book," he said seeming as much to himself as to Dean.

"Yeah, we need to find a book," Dean repeated hoping that this train of thought would calm his brother even more down.

"Then we can be free," Dean nodded even though it was another reminder that they both might not be on the same page about Azazel's fate.

"Okay," Sam said taking in an another deep breath.

"Okay," Dean repeated.

"Book," Sam said and Dean just nodded.

"Alright then, we should get on that." Dean nodded again. Glad that Sam had moved beyond anger and was now in a much more stable and less trigger-happy state of mind.

"Yeah," Sam agreed and moved back to the Impala to the passenger's seat. Much to Dean relief. Sam about half the time went into the passenger's seat and let him drive his own car now. Sam seemed to have somehow got how much better Dean felt when he was driving and how worried he was when Sam drove it.

"We're going go get some waffles," Dean said as the thought came into his head and Sam looked at him confused.

"It's comfort food and since we're going to be researching all day I want something to eat beforehand." Sam didn't argue, which was nice, he just nodded and looked out the windshield.

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

Dean was bored. They only had one computer and Sam had yet to separate from it since he had started it up. Sam had nearly growled at him like he was a mama bear and the laptop was a cub when he got close. Dean was just glad that those waffles had been awesome, or else this whole day would have been terrible from start to finish. Dean had cleaned all of their weapons just as Sam had shown him. It had been nice while it lasted and kind of relaxing, but eventually all their weapons, and they had picked up a few more from various sources in the past months, were clean. Dean picked up the newspaper and started reading it. Normally he'd just watch TV but the place they were staying was having problems and it was impossible to see what was going on in the screen. So here he was reading the - he glanced at the cover.

The Maple Grove Tribune

There were a surprising amount of stories for what little happened there. There was a story about a cat who got stuck in a tree. It even said what color the cat was, white with black spots. He wondered who in the world would find any of this interesting enough to read, if they had anything else to occupy their attention? He flipped past another few articles that he was sure he rather tear his eyeballs out rather than read until his eyes landed a gossip column. At least that what it looked like. Rather than gossiping in person, like normal folks, there was a column.

_Margery uses margarine, not butter._

_Peter picks his nose._

Dean put down the paper. What the hell kind of town had people who cared enough and were callous enough to put all of their problems in the paper, where any of the people they were talking about could read? Still, he picked it up again and found himself entertained easily enough by it.

~o~

Dean found himself waking up to the sound of laptop keys being struck. He was really beginning to find that sound annoying. Always clattering all the time. He shook his head in annoyance. Sam had had that thing for a week now, but at least now they were in a town that had cable so Dean could watch TV when he wasn't reading up on monsters or strengthening himself for the battle to come.

Dean sat up in bed, yawned and looked at Sam concerned. When was the last time the kid had slept? He was sure that Sam had still been going at it when he had gone to bed last night and when he woke up the kid was still going.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Dean asked, "Or since we got that thing?" Sam didn't answer, his fingers still flying over keyboard. Dean wondered if that meant that Sam hadn't heard his question or didn't want to answer it. Dean decided that, at the moment, he wasn't really sure he wanted an answer and just changed his clothes into his work out ones. He worked on doing push ups. When he had started he had only been able to make his way to 20 and now he had doubled that.

He was definitely getting stronger. Only, he wasn't sure if it was enough. Supernatural things had supernatural strength and not long ago he had come off quite badly facing a ghost which wasn't nearly as powerful as the demon would be. He wasn't sure how he was going to get any better, when he only managed to pull Sam off the laptop for a few minutes at a time. Even then, he doubted being able to fight against one person wouldn't prepare him for going up against Azazel.

Dean now finished with his workout normally would go take a shower and then buy some breakfast for the two of them, that Sam wouldn't probably even notice until Dean talked enough. Seriously, that kid had quite the attention span. Dean instead stood in the room for a bit. There had to be a way to get himself more up to snuff. Get himself ready to take on the big bad. Something that required becoming more used to taking on the stuff that went bump in the dark.

Dean looked at his brother for a long moment, an idea was forming in his mind but he wasn't sure that Sam would go for it. Sam had fought him on anything that meant spending time away from the computer. Thankfully, just with words and most of them had just been nothing very harsh.

"Look, you can research anywhere, as long as there is an internet connection right?" Dean spoke loudly. He wasn't sure if Sam heard him until a few moments later Sam nodded distractedly.

"So say we wanted to go somewhere else? That would be okay wouldn't it?" Dean asked and Sam's gaze snapped to him for the first time in a long time giving him his undivided attention.

"Why do you want to leave?" Sam asked getting right to the point. Which he should have suspected given Sam's hyper-focus on trying to find a book.

'Look, even if we do find a way to get rid of him, we're going to have to be strong enough to do so," Dean said. Sam nodded but there was a wary look in his eye, like he was suspicious of where this was going.

"So, I think we need to be prepared for this kind of thing," Dean said slowly trying to find the best words to say so that Sam might accept it without any arguments.

"By doing what?" Sam said in the same tone as before.

"I think we need to become hunters."

"What?! We don't have time for that?!" Sam argued.

"It doesn't matter if we find Azazel tomorrow and we can't do anything about it. We haven't come across any demons in awhile and the longer we go, the more soft were going to be getting, and when it really counts, we won't be able to do what we need to."

"But hunting!" Sam yelled then looked around quickly. The walls of the place they were staying were paper thin, much to his disgruntlement.

"It's the best way for you stay sharp and for me to get sharp," Dean said.  Even though he had only come up the idea a few moments ago, he was set on it. It made the most sense. It would keep them sharp and teach him to fight more than just Sam. Plus they'd be saving people.

"I'm what other hunters hunt," Sam countered sharply and Dean nodded. Okay, he had kind of forgotten about that. Sam hadn't used his freaky mind powers in a bit, so it hadn't exactly been at the forefront of his mind. 

"But it doesn't show. So we won't team up with other hunters; or if we do you keep those powers to yourself, okay?"

"It's a waste of time," Sam argued.

"Seriously, if you spend any more time staring at that laptop you're going to blind or insane and neither is good for your health." Sam looked down at his laptop and then back to him.

"You seriously want to hunt?" he said tiredly and Dean nodded. Sam sighed and looked from his screen to Dean and back again a few times.

"Okay. If you really want to," he said and then looked back at the laptop instantly asorbed in whatever was on there. Dean blinked okay that went a lot easier than he had thought it would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little bit of a time jump ahead.

 

2004

It had been two years since they had met and so much had changed in that time. They were hunters now. Sam was taller than him and they had figured out how to run credit cards scams, so that meant very few real jobs. Oh and Sam was taller than him.

They had in the last 2 years over 20 cases and Dean and Sam both had more scars marring their bodies than they had before they had started hunting. The first couple of cases hadn't really gone very well, but they did manage to kill the bad guy. As the months had worn on and the more they faced the monsters the better the both of them had gotten. It wasn't the only thing had changed either.

"Seriously dude, you're like a child," Sam said closing his door and Dean grinned. Dude. Dude was a word that Sam had embraced in the last two years. His speech patterns were more normal and he was less cold and standoffish.

"Hey, it was my cookie," Dean said and put it to his lips. So he had licked it to make sure Sam didn't want it, sue him.

"It was my cookie," Sam argued back as Dean's started the Impala. Dean drove most of the time now unless they wanted to get somewhere quick and then they switched off.

"Well, it's very good," Dean said with a grin.

"Shut up," Sam said as looked out the window. Most of time Dean could forget about the rocky early days and just enjoy time with his brother. But on Sam's bad days he'd revert to his old standoffish and cold self and he'd remember again. Remember what Sam was and how he had come to be that way.  Those days, more than any other ones, he wanted Azazel dead more than anything else in the world. Problem was, it was two years later, hundreds of dollars of books and they weren't any closer to finding him than they had been two years ago.

Dean focused on the road even as his mind was going over the case. Ghost, again. They were the most repeated creatures that they dealt with, but he supposed it could be worse. It could be a host of any number of other things. Which wasn't to say it would be easy. Even ghosts, when all you had to do was salt and burn their remains usually had some sort of problem. They guessed the wrong person. The person had been cremated except for one piece, and many other problems. Who would have ever thought that hunting ghosts would be so hard?

Sam's head was against the window and he knew he was trying to get some shut-eye. The kid hardly ever slept. Always trying to use whatever time they weren't hunting trying to find Azazel. Still, he seemed very interested in the hunts now, at first, he had only started hunting because Dean had insisted it was the only way to keep themselves in shape to get ready for Azazel. They had both gotten more into the saving people thing that either of them had thought at first. When he first had stayed with Sam willingly he had at the back of his mind thoughts that if he could ever get rid of Azazel and settle down again he would. He hadn't thought that in a while though. He liked being a hunter, he was good at it too. Maybe that should scare him that he was so good at it when it meant killing, but he wasn't. He saved people, he hung around with his brother, there was really nothing else that he wanted more than what they had now. Well other than to kill Azazel. Azazel had killed his

When he first had stayed with Sam, willingly, he had at the back of his mind thought that if he could ever get rid of Azazel and settle down again he would. He hadn't thought that in a while though. He liked being a hunter; he was good at it too. Maybe that should scare him, that he was so good at it when it meant killing, but he wasn't. He saved people, he hung around with his brother. There was really nothing else that he wanted more than what they had now. Well, other than to kill Azazel. Azazel had killed his parents after all, stole Sam and had raised him to be what he had been. It had taken Dean two years to get him to be as normal as he was now. Sam rarely used his physic powers either. Dean had a feeling Sam knew how much they freaked Dean out, even after the last two years. Now Sam only used them if the only other choice was one of their deaths.

He looked again to his little brother. Two years of being in the same room all the time had made them closer. It had also at times, made them more irritated with each other. They were brothers and they were trying to make up for lost time after all.

Continuing with that train of thought, Dean's hand reached behind him leaving the other on the steering wheel and started searching the backseat for something to aid him in his quest. Dean's hand stopped as it found a bag of old fast food in the back seat and used one hand to pick it up and put it between him and Sam. He kept an eye on the road but they were in the middle of nowhere, desert shrubs all around. He was starting to get sick of seeing desert life and he knew he was tried being in it since the Impala didn't have air conditioning. There weren't many people around, so he didn't have to as careful as he would normally be. He used one hand to hunt around in the bag and found a, still wrapped in plastic, black plastic spoon. He grinned. There first and last prank war had been a year ago and had ended badly. This year he was sure it would be much better.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.
> 
> A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews I want you to know I really appreciate it.

 

The great prank war had started okay enough with Dean taking a picture of Sam asleep with a spoon in his mouth and then waking him up with the horn. Sam had countered by doing various other things, but Sam had ended it by using his telekinesis to turn Dean's entire bed upside down: so that he was sleeping on the ceiling instead of the floor. When Dean had jumped out of bed he had dropped to the floor. It had only been a few feet, but it had massively freaked him out and as such he had conceded defeat.

Still, it was a better end than the last prank war had been. Which, admittedly wasn't exactly a challenge since the last prank war had ended up with a trip to the hospital. The prank war had lasted for about two weeks and Sam had barely started growing his hair back again. Yes, Dean had put Nair in the shampoo. It was in response to that which had driven Sam to use his telekinesis trick. The kid had a thing about his hair, and even though Dean liked to keep his own hair short, any attempts to make Sam cut his own were not paid attention to.

They had just finished a case with a black dog. Nasty little suckers those were and at the moment they were between cases until one of them, most likely, Sam found them another one.

They had done a little hustling that night and were enjoying the fruits of their labor with some Chinese foods and cable TV. Sam was on his computer, again. The kid was always on that thing searching for new cases or for information on Azazel. The kid really needed to work a little less and party a little more. Dean would be worried about an early heart attack if they weren't hunters and Sam was always doing stuff that was so much more dangerous. Still, Dean wanted to get the kid to relax a little.

Sam didn't drink much and it generally had to be pretty bad for Sam to drink. He no longer watched TV in that super intense way he had in the beginning and had mostly seemed to have given up on watching it at all, except for a few limited shows. Dean wished that Sam would watch more TV, but it was a little difficult to watch a series when you didn't have any sort of regular schedule and any show you watched half the time you had to pick up what you missed from the last episode by subtle cues. His brother needed to get laid, but he didn't really want to help him much in that department. Since their latest prank war had ended, he knew he had to come up with a new way to keep Sam occupied in a way that had nothing to do with demons.

At the moment, he had nothing. Dean just hoped that he would come up with something the next day. Until they found a job they were staying in this motel that was about a few hours away from their last job since it had ended kind of badly. The both of them had wanted a few hundred miles between them and their last job.

Dean blinked as he realized that he had absolutely no idea what was going on with his show as his thoughts were drifting to his brother. Dean used the remote he had in his hand to turn off the TV and put the remote on the bedside table. Dean laid down on his bed and looked up the ceiling like it might have the answers, it didn't.

Tomorrow, tomorrow he was definitely going to find some way to get the kid to loosen up a bit.

~o~

Dean woke up to the smell of waffles and saw Sam eating some. Their continental breakfast must include waffles, which was just awesome since a lot of them just had cereal and if they were lucky, pastries. Dean grinned as he realized that Sam had two plates, one in front of him and one across from him on the criminally small table they seemed to have in all motel rooms.

Dean stretched a little as he yawned and then he made his way quickly to the table slipping into the seat across from Sam. He paused a moment waiting in case Sam hadn't brought the food for him but for another reason. But Sam ignored him in favor of the paper that he was reading he must have gotten from one of the machines around the hotel.

Dean shrugged that must mean the waffles were for him. He picked up the plastic fork and knife that were in the middle of the table, then dug into it with gusto enjoying the sweet syrup and butter on the waffles a lot. All too soon he was out of waffles and a quick look at the time made it clear that breakfast time was over, but even though he wanted more he did not necessarily need anymore. Sam by this time had finished reading the newspaper and had left the table to go in the bathroom and from the sound of things was using an electric razor to shave. Dean cleaned the table IE put all the paper plates and plastic spoons into the trash.

Ten minutes later the two of them were both shaved, had their teeth brushed and done everything else that made them ready to go into the world. Dean grabbed the keys and made his way to the Impala Sam easily keeping step with him. He had figure out where he wanted to take Sam, somewhere to get him a lot less tightly wound. A strip club. Dean settled into the driver's seat and turned the key only for the Impala not to start. Dean gritted his teeth. No this could not be happening!

Yes, he was aware that he hadn't exactly been taking as good as care of the Impala in the last few months, but that was mostly because it was case after case after case. Unfortunately, that left little time for the care that the Impala had needed to stay in the condition that it usually was. He had been more focused on demons lately and he had let his baby fall to the wayside. He would make sure that never happened again. The Impala was the only thing he and Sam had of their lives before Azazel had burned both their house and their family. The Impala was the only thing that had come out unscathed. For most of his life, he had seen as it his duty to make sure that one piece of their family was in the best condition possible, but he had failed in that.

"Is something wrong with the car?"

"No, it's not starting because it doesn't like your cologne." Dean snapped. Sam merely looked at him slightly annoyed, which was a shame since Dean kind of wanted to fight. Dean battled down the instinct to try harder to pick a fight and instead just got out of the Impala and opened the hood. He heard footsteps coming around from the other direction, even though Sam still only really knew how to drive a car, not so much how to fix one. Sam had never really seemed all that interested in learning either and had seemed mostly content to just watch him do all the car maintenance. Dean sighed again as he started looking on top to see if there was anything overtly wrong with it, and then sighed again as he went to the trunk and brought out the skateboard they had. Not because other one of them skated, it was for car maintenance.

So much for the strip club.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, kind fell face first off the planet for a bit there. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.
> 
> A/N: Thanks for continuing to read this.

 

* * *

After some looking, he found out which part he needed to get replaced. The problem was that it wasn't likely to be cheap; since the Impala was a classic car anytime it needed a new part it was always difficult and expensive to buy it. This was the third salvage yard that Dean had been to, looking for the part and a quote. Singer Salvage yard. Sam wasn't there since he decided he rather spend the time looking for information rather than trying to find a car part.

He got his first sight of the owner of the salvage yard just then. He was an older guy, with a trucker hat and he was wearing flannel. Dean put the car part from his car on the counter letting the man see it for himself. The man took the car part in his hand and turned it over a bit before putting it down.

"You got a replacement part for this?" Dean wasn't really expecting the answer to be yes since not only it was old, but it was also rare so when the man nodded Dean's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked excited, because this meant that he wouldn't have to wait and pay for it to be shipped in which meant that they could leave much sooner. Not that they were in any hurry to leave and wouldn't be until Sam finally found another case for them, but Dean wanted to fix his baby as soon as possible. Every day his baby stayed broken was a day that he felt guilty for allowing her to get to this point and the more he felt like his Dad would be disappointed in him if he were still alive. His Dad had always loved their car and had always taken care of it with the utmost care.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good," Dean replied, relieved that he wouldn't have to go chasing down the car part like he had to do the last time that something had broken; that had been a real pain. "How much?" he said knowing that it probably wasn't going to be terribly cheap, but at the same time not caring so much since one of his credit cards with a false name would be footing the bill.

"1,000." Dean gritted his teeth. With a charge like that he was probably going to have to burn the ID and get another one but that was okay as long as he and his baby were reunited. However, he asked.

"Is that for the part itself or is it for the part and the work to put it in? Because I can put it in myself," Dean said. He had always been very good with his hands. Machines had always come very easy to him and he had enjoyed it in his life before he had become a hunter. Still, he liked the hunting life a lot more.

"For both, for the just the part it's 600." The man said and Dean nodded that was slightly better but still was probably going to cost him one of his credit cards. "You want it?" the man asked.

"Yeah I want it," confirmed Dean and the man nodded.

"What kind of car do you have?" the man asked with a nod toward him.

"A 1967 Chevy Impala," Dean beamed. It was his pride and joy. Once he got it fixed, then it would never to broken like this again. At least unless it was due to an animal or accident. Dean looked at the dent on the side of it and it occurred to him that it might have already been from one of the two, which made him feel slightly better about the whole thing.

"That's a nice car." the salvage yard owner said with an appreciative nod and Dean grinned.

"It's going to take me a little bit to take it off the car it's on so if you want to wait," he said and pointed to the chairs off the side. Waiting had never really been his strong suit.

"I can take it off myself if it will be cheaper." Dean offered. Not really because of the money it would save, but more it would give him something to do. He noticed that the man was staring at him, though more particularly as his arm. On his right arm, there was a scar from a Chupacabra. Most people assumed it was from a dog, even though the bit marks were still there enough to see that the shape of it wasn't exactly consistent with a dog bite, but he usually used that as an excuse.

"Dog bite," he said holding up the arm the man nodded but his eyes didn't leave the bite.

"How about it?" Dean asked when the man seemed to be more interested in his bite than in answering the question. The man blinked and then nodded after a long moment in which he seemed to be thinking.

"Yeah okay." Dean smiled since not all salvage yard owners allowed that. It would definitely give him something to do. He was glad that he had worn clothes that he didn't mind if they got filthy since they were likely to get dirty working under that car, especially ones in salvage yards.

The man nodded in a way that said follow me. Dean nodded and followed the man out to the salvage yard past the carcass of many felled cars. He wasn't fond of salvage yard since he had been a mechanic. Dean much preferred fixing cars rather than seeing their bodies being ripped apart for parts.

He followed the salvage yard owner to a particular stack of cars and watched as the owner used a machine to put a particular car on the ground next to some tools. The salvage yard owner left then and Dean figured that meant that was his cue. It took Dean a little while but he managed to take the part from the older model car. Although, it was a little hard to tell exactly what the model used to be since it was extremely old, beat up and not well taken care of.

He took his brand new, well at least new to him, car part into the shop of the salvage yard owner and put in on the desk. The owner looked up and then to the part, the owner nodded his head at the part than his eyes settled on the scar on his arm again. It was starting to make him feel a little uneasy the guys fascination with his scar. The guy, however, stopped looking and rung up the part for him.

Deam was pretty sure he could reattach the part with the tools that he had, or else he would have to pay the man probably to tow his car and then to fix it. Dean took out one of his credit cards and passed it to the man who glanced down at the name and then at the scar again, he seemed undecided about something and kept looking between the two. He finally sighed his shoulder slumped slightly as he seemed to come to some sort of decision. He swiped the card and as he gave the card back he said.

"Chupacabra right?" Dean froze and looked at the salvage yard owner in shock. How in world did he know?

"I have a friend who got bit by one and his bite looked exactly like yours."

"You're a hunter?" Dean asked since they had never really come across other hunters before. They sort of knew they existed, sometimes when they would get there too late the people would tell them that someone else had come and stopped the monster. But they had never really been there at the same time.

"Used to be I'm retired now...mostly. I haven't seen you around." The man said. Dean grinned as he looked at the man. He had so many questions. Before now it had just been him and Sam figuring things out to the best of their ability using books and the internet. They had done pretty well by themselves, but that didn't mean that they couldn't use more information.

"Well, we're fairly new," Dean said.

"We?"Dean barely managed to not wince. The we part was the reason even though they could use more information they hadn't unnecessary sought any hunters out. Sam wasn't as strange now and he could most definitely pass for normal most of the time. However, Sam still had telekinesis and they were both aware that most hunters would probably have a problem with that. Still, he didn't have to tell every single detail of his life and it was nice to talk to someone who wasn't his brother who knew all about the things that went bump in the night.

"Yeah, me and my brother, we've only been hunting for two years. We just finished a black dog case a couple of hundred miles from here." Dean said. "He's not really into cars so he's still at the hotel." Dean explained.

"You're awfully young." the man said. Dean considered for a moment being offended but decided to just smile.

"Thanks, it's all about the moisturizer." he said with a cocky grin and saw the man smile a slightly amused smile. Dean smile dimmed as he remembered what he had wanted to ask if he ever managed to meet a hunter.

"Have you heard of Azazel?" the man frowned again but shook his head.

"No what is it?"

"A demon with yellow eyes." Dean said hoping that might ring some bells. The man stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, sorry but I have some books if you want to check them out." he offered.

"Really?" Dean asked. He normally wasn't the researcher, but even he jumped at the chance to read a new book when Sam bought it hoping for any information on getting Azazel out of their lives.

"Yeah, I got a lot of books."

"Can Sam- I mean you don't mind if my brother came along right?" Dean asked, because if he didn't tell Sam and didn't ask than he knew that his brother would never let him forget it. Ever.

"Sure, knock yourself out." The man said with a shrug, Dean grinned. Dean grabbed his cell phone intent on calling Sam and telling him to shag ass to get there when he looked at the man.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Bobby." the man said gruffly. "And who might you be?"

"Dean Winchester." Dean said with a smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review and let me know your thoughts**

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**A/N: Another time jump is ahead.**

* * *

It had been one and half years since they had met Bobby Singer and had gone through his entire library looking for any information about the yellow-eyed demon. They had found bits and pieces of information, but nothing that would free them from having to look over their shoulders. Nothing to make sure that they weren't being pursued by the Azazel or one of his followers. Over the past few years they had gotten closer with Bobby and thought of him, or at least Dean did, sometimes it was still hard to know what Sam thought, like the uncle they never had. Dean might think of him like the father that he never had but nothing could take the place of his dad in his mind, even if he had only had him for four years before Azazel had taken him away.

Any time they were within a few hours of Sioux falls they always stopped at Bobby 's house, either to sleep, talk about demons, or sometimes just to have a few beers. Sam had just turned legal last year, not that Sam like many teenagers hadn't drunk any alcohol before he had turned 21, but at least now it was legal.

Bobby had really been a godsend. Any time they weren't sure with what kind of monster they were going up against, Bobby was usually able to tell them what it really was. Any time they needed help figuring out how to kill something that they had never come across before, Bobby was there telling them how. Bobby was a good man, and a great friend, which was why he hated lying to him, which he was doing at the moment.

"What the hell do you want Bajok for? That crap is only used in magic, dark magic." Dean had asked Bobby where to find Bajok since he had difficulty locating any himself.

"Mostly used Bobby, not always." Yeah, he wasn't feeling all warm and fuzzy about not telling Bobby the whole truth, but he didn't want Bobby to worry.

"We're about to go into a tunnel I'll...later," Dean said.  Sam smiled slightly at his antics as Dean ended the call with a shake of his head. They weren't even in a car. They were in a motel room and Dean was pretty sure that Bobby was aware of that.

"I hate lying to him," he said again. He didn't mind lying to everyone else, but Bobby he did mind lying to. The worst part was he thought that if they were honest, that Bobby might understand. But it was Sam's secret and not his that they weren't telling. Since Sam didn't want to tell him there wasn't much he could do about but lie. He was well aware that Bobby knew that there was something that Sam and Dean were keeping from him, but he hardly pushed and he was incredibly supportive of them, regardless of the fact that they weren't telling him everything.

"We need his help though," Sam said. They did. It was a very difficult herb to find and it was the only one that they didn't have for the spell that Sam was going to do. A spell that was supposed to help them find something that could actually harm Azazel, that way they wouldn't have to move so often. Two weeks anywhere was usually their limit, because honestly, if you were looking for him and Sam they weren't exactly hard to spot. They were both over 6 feet tall and to his great sorrow and disappointment, Sam had somehow managed to outgrow him by a few inches. Little brothers were not supposed to be taller. It broke the rules and yet Sam was taller anyways.

"Yeah, I just wish we could tell him everything," Dean complained.

"You want to tell him that I want to use my demonic powers to use a spell, to find a weapon, that lets us be free of Azazel? And you don't think the first thing he'd do after you try to tell him all this, is try to put a bullet in my brain?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Bobby would not put a bullet in your brain! You aren't evil Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Yes, and Bobby would just believe that I only use my demonic powers for good?" Sam said in the same incredulous tone.

"Well, it's true!" Dean shouted aggravated. This was not the first time they had had this argument and it probably wouldn't be the last, unless they died before they could argue about this again.

"Whether or not it's true, do you really think that any hunter is going to believe that?" Sam asked. He liked to think so, but at the same time it was Sam's decision and he just wanted to stop arguing about it.

"Whatever. Bobby will get us some, are you sure-"

"Yes, this is the only way I can figure out what will stop Azazel." Stop Azazel. It was always stop Azazel, never kill him. Dean pushed that thought away to pick apart at another time. "I know you're not fond of me using my demonic power," Sam acknowledged. But it wasn't like it made him feel any better since he was going to use them anyways to make a spell work. "This is the only way, if we ever want to stop running," Dean sighed. He knew that but that didn't mean that he liked it. Dean turned around in a tight circle on his spot, standing on the floor, in front of their beds and sighed as he looked down at their magical ingredients. Sam had been going through them to see which ones they had already had and which ones they had needed to buy when he had found out how difficult Bajok was to get a hold and Dean had suggested that they call Bobby. It wasn't the only ingredient that they were missing, but the others were easily purchasable at herb and grocery store.

"Are you sure that you can do this without it harming you?" This wasn't like some spells that anyone with the right ingredients and the ability to say the words the right way could do it. It required power from the user and even though Sam had assured him that it would all be fine, he still worried that it would take too much from his brother.

"Yes I might not be as strong as I used to be but I still know how to use my power and it will be fine," Sam reassured him or at least tried to.

"I hope you're right," Dean said as he turned around in another tight circle in an attempt not to feel the nerves he had about the whole prospect.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading please review :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

Bobby had come through with the weird Bajok plant, that apparently had powerful magic properties and was well known in the dark magic sector, but really just looked like the weeds that grew in the cracks in the sidewalk. If he didn't trust Bobby's knowledge he might think that he had been duped.

"This thing is powerful?" he said slightly doubtfully pointing to the weed-like green plant. Even though he slightly doubted the claim, he wasn't stupid enough to touch something that was supposed to hold such great and terrible power.

"Yes, now shut up," Sam said he was in a mood and was currently kind of reverting back to his old self. Dean rolled his eyes.

"A simple yes would have been fine with me," Dean replied sarcastically. Of course, Sam didn't answer him and instead was focused on the ingredients. They had them all now and pretty soon Sam was going to start. Apparently some spells, like the one that Sam was about to cast were more powerful and more easy on the caster if it was done on midnight on a full moon. It all seemed like a bunch of crap to him, but whatever. Again, Dean hated the idea of Sam using his powers, but really they had tried for years to think of another way and this way was the first that even had a small chance of working.

"It's nearly time," Sam said interrupting his thoughts. Dean was conflicted, he wanted to be there for his brother, but at the same time he hated this freaky powers crap. He wanted to be right next to his brother making sure that he was safe and at the same time wanted to be in the nearest bar pretending that he had no clue what was going on.

"Dean go outside and wait for me," Sam commanded. Dean of course took it just as well as most older brothers did when their younger brother told them to do something.

"Like hell Sam!" Dean shouted. Yes, he might not want to be there and may not want to see whatever was going to go down, but he sure as hell wasn't going to leave Sam by himself, not for something like this. Especially not after Sam told him to.

"Dean," Sam said his voice showing his irritation. Well he was irritated too and he sure as hell wasn't backing down. "You don't like to see me use my powers and there going to be a lot of that going around," he said.

"I don't care. I'm a big boy. I'll get over it," Dean said wrapping his arms around each other which caused Sam to sigh.

"Dean, the spells a bit more complicated then I let on and I don't want you to have to see it," Sam said, then gestured with his hand and Dean found himself flying out the door, which shut behind him. As soon as he was on the other side of the door and managed to get himself back to his feet, he tried to open the door only to find it locked.

"Sam!" Dean yelled furiously, "Sam!" He yelled again not caring that it was midnight and he might be possibly waking up the other motel residents. "Sam if you don't let me in I'm going to kick your ass!" Dean shouted worried.

What if something happened to his brother? What if Sam got hurt. He really hated Sam's powers especially at times like these. Lately his powers had gotten weaker. When Sam had used his powers against the Rashaka a few weeks ago, he had gotten a nose bleed. Granted,  he had used it a lot more than usual and it had been a few months since he had used it before that. What if this stupid spell killed his brother?

Dean reared his leg back to break down the door just as the door popped open. Dean rushed inside to find blood dripping from both of his brother's nostrils and from Sam's wrists. Dean's eyes widened. He darted into the bathroom, grabbed the only clean towel, then ran back into the room and placed the towel over the wound. The towel slowly darkened and Dean lifted it up to see the cuts slowly well with blood again. The cuts weren't very deep and the majority of Sam's blood appeared to be in a blood in front of him. It was probably for the spell, a part of the spell that Sam hadn't told him about before using his mojo to lock him out.

"I'm going to kill you," Dean said angrily at the same time Sam said.

"I know where it is. The thing that's going to stop Azazel."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review :)**

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean glared at his brother who didn't even have the decency to look ashamed; but that might be because he wasn't aware that Dean was looking at him as he was staring out the passenger's side window. Dean glanced at the white gauze pads on his brothers arms and shook his head. Sam hadn't apologized for anything: not for kicking him out of the room, not for not telling him about how much it was going to hurt, nothing.

There had been silence in the car for a while Dean refusing to talk to Sam and Sam not apologizing. However he felt like he was the only one who felt any tension about it, Sam instead seemed to be mostly in his head. Sam hadn't told him anything about what had happened, what he had seen. All he had said was that he found something and told him the town they needed to go to. Dean wanted to know where they going and what they would need to do when they got there, but at the same time was too angry to talk to Sam.

There was silence for about 20 more minutes before Dean couldn't help himself.

"You did this alone," he said trying to keep his voice even and failing miserably.

"Yes," Sam said in that detached way that Dean hated. Sam didn't even look at him which made Dean all that much angrier.

"Why?" Dean asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that you would worry," Sam said in the same tone. Dean pulled off to the side of the freeway. Thankfully they were currently in a rural area and there was very few other cars on the freeway. Dean turned to face Sam.

"You're damn right I'm angry. You could have been hurt worse and I would have been stuck on the other side of the door just standing there doing nothing-"

"Dean I'm sorry." Dean stopped his rant and saw the earnest look in his brother's eyes. "It's just I wanted to find this thing and I knew that you wouldn't go along with it if you knew that one of the ingredients had to be my blood. I didn't want to worry you about it either and I didn't want you to have to see it since I knew that you wouldn't like it."

"You used your powers against me." Dean said. Sam rarely did, but every time he did Dean felt a little betrayed.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want you to have to see it." Dean flashed back to when he had been on the other side of the door helpless to do anything, he had also had no idea what was going on the other side of the door.

"Just don't do it again." Dean conceded not wanting to talk about it any further and wanting to forget the whole thing, even if he wasn't completely sure that he would be able to he wanted to try.

"Ok." Sam said but Dean had a feeling that it wasn't really a , he didn't call him out on it instead he made his way back onto the freeway.

~o~

"So what are we going after?" Dean asked after another round of silence.

"It's a weapon." Sam said after a moment his eyes lost the slightly unfocused look that they had held just moments earlier and he was looking at Dean.

"What kind of weapon?" Dean asked because nothing they had come across before could hurt a demon except holy water. The only thing that they had been able to do was exorcise it and exorcised demons would always come back it just might take them a little time to do so.

"It's a gun."

"That can hurt demons?" Dean asked a little doubtfully as he had never heard of such a thing.

"I was shown it. I was shown what it can do it can kill almost anything including demons." Sam said his eyes going slightly unfocused again like he was remembering something.

"That's quite a gun." Dean said after letting a low whistle. With a gun like that they would finally be able to take their revenge and kill the thing that had destroyed their family and killed their parents.

"Yeah," Sam said than looked at Dean.

"There a problem though," Dean rolled his eyes.

"There always is." Why couldn't it just be simple? Of course if the answer was simple they probably would have found it before now.

"It's in the possession of a hunter and I don't think he's likely to just let us borrow it if we ask nicely."

"We aren't going to kill him," Dean said wanting to make sure that they were on the same page with that.

"I'm not say that we should," Sam said right back "But we need some sort of plan. He has this gun, he has to know that other people might want it and he probably doesn't just keep in his bedside table. If we try to take it he might try to kill us." Dean shook his head not liking this situation at all, but if that gun was the only thing that could kill Azazel than he would go there and find a way to get it, without hurting the current owner... even if he had absolutely no idea on how he was going to do that.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and review :)**

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

It was hours later and they were a few hours out from their destination still and  hadn't come to an agreement about their plan of action.

"I say I use my powers," Sam argued.

"Then he'll shoot you first thing," Dean argued back, "Because he'll think you're a demon."

"Not if I use my powers on him first," Dean shook his head.

"No Sam, no and this isn't just about the fact that I don't like it when you use your powers. It's about the fact that he won't," Dean said.

"Well he's not going to like giving up his gun that can kill demons either and it's not exactly like we can explained how we learned about it without putting up the demon flag," Sam argued back.

"There has to be a better way," Dean said shaking his head and then grabbing his sunglasses from the glove box. The sun was going down and the sun glare was making the drive a little bit difficult at the moment.

"I can't see any other way, but if you think of one let me know," Sam said a little irritated as he shifted his body towards the passenger's side window and away from Dean.

"I will," Dean said determined that there had to be a better plan than Sam's, which sounded less like a plan and more like suicide for Sam.

* * *

For the next few hours there was silence in the Impala again, while Dean tried to think of a better plan. One that didn't spell death for his little brother that he had grown to care for deeply in the last 3 and a half years. Thankfully, he had come up with a slightly less suicidal plan, but he liked it lot better. He, however, kept the plan to himself for a while so he wouldn't give Sam time to think of the reasons to argue against it.

Dean knew that his time was nearly at an end when he pulled off the freeway and stopped in front of a red light.

"So?" Sam said sounding like he was sure that Dean hadn't thought of a better plan.

"I have one," Dean said. Sam turned to him with his arms around themselves.

"Kay, what is it?" Sam asked. Dean turned the idea over again in his mind and he knew that his brother was probably going to argue against it but it was the best idea he could come up with.

"I talk to him," Dean said and like he thought Sam was shaking his head at him incredulously.

"You're going to talk the hunter into giving us the gun?" He said, like he thought there was a better chance of hell freezing over. Dean could see his point but that didn't mean that he didn't like his plan better than his brothers.

"Exactly how are you going to do that?" He actually wasn't really sure, mostly he planned to wing it but that wasn't what came out of his mouth.

"I use my debonair charm," he said with a cocky smile. Sam looked less than impressed.

"What? Don't you think I have debonair charm?" He asked faking sounding hurt. 

"I don't think that anyone has the amount of charm that you think you have," Sam responded with a roll of his eyes. Dean rolled his eyes right back.

"Well, you're wrong. I have charm and that's the plan."

"What? It's crazy, stupid and suicidal?!" Sam shouted with his hands up. Dean shrugged and used what one of his friends used to tell his younger brother.

"Yeah, well, I'm older," Sam looked at him incredulously.

"What does that have to do with anything? How does that change how stupid your plan is?"

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he finally pulled over to the side of the road for both of their sakes. It would no good to argue about what would happened once they reached their destination, if they weren't alive to do so.

"What?!" Sam shouted back. Dean took in a few deep breaths trying to calm down and talk rationally but what came out was.

"Why can't you once, just not argue with me!" Dean shouted.

"Maybe I would if your ideas weren't so stupid!" Sam shouted back. Dean opened his mouth to retort when he again took in a few deep breaths: a technique he learned from the mandatory anger management classes he had to take in high school. This time it worked and he was able to calm down a little.

"We have a little time until we get there we should both think about it." Dean said and Sam stiffly nodded his agreement after a moment.

* * *

"That's the house?" Dean asked since he hadn't seen it, only Sam had. Sam nodded. Dean pulled over to the side of the road and looked at the house. Apparently, there was a weapon in there that would rid them of Azazel. It almost seemed too good to be true but Sam wouldn't lie to him, not about this. Not about something as important as this. He knew that even though Sam had lied to him about how dangerous the spell had been, that it had told Sam where the weapon had been in the first place. Now, it was time to get back into the plan conversation.

"Your plan is crazy," Sam said looking at the house. Correction, argument, apparently the extra time didn't make either them any less passionate about their respective plans.

"No more crazier than your plan and I think mine has less of chance of you getting shot," Dean argued back.

"No, you'll be the one that gets shot," Sam said his arms folded angrily.

"Look, we try my plan first and if it doesn't work than we can try yours,"Dean offered.

"We'll have lost the element of surprise," Sam said.

"Well, I rather lose that than a brother," Dean snapped. Sam opened his mouth then seemed to process what Dean had said then closed it. Dean sighed.

"I just..." Dean trailed and looked down at the dashboard. "I just barely got you back three years ago. I don't want to see you get hurt," he admitted slowly and with some difficulty.

"I won't get hurt," Sam said and Dean looked up to watch Sam shake his head.

"You don't know that," Dean shook his head as well. "Just, please, Sam?" Dean asked earnestly "Please let me to try it my way first." Sam searched him with his eyes. What he was looking for Dean didn't know. After a couple of moments of this visual search he stopped and just stared at him in the eyes.

"Okay, but if I hear anything that sounds even remotely like the two of you are fighting, I'm coming in and using my powers to get the gun," Sam finally agreed. Dean smiled, glad that his brother had backed down, because he wasn't really sure what he would have done if Sam hadn't given in. Dean opened the Impala door and made his way up the stairs. As he made his way up them the nerves started. What if he couldn't talk the man into giving him the gun? Then Sam would come in. He really rather not have the hunter shoot or harm his little brother. He came to a stop on the porch and stared at the door for a long moment before raising his hand. He was just going to have to be convincing.

* * *

Dean made his way down the stairs looking more at the gun in his hands then at the stairs. Thankfully, he didn't miss any and end up tumbling down them. He looked up when he got to the bottom and saw Sam staring at the gun incredulously, he knew he had a similar look on his own face. For all his talk, he really hadn't been sure that he could talk his way into getting the gun but he had, somehow he had and now they had the gun. Now all they had to do was find Azazel so that they could use it on him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for those of you that wanted to see the conversation/ a fight take place but in order to have seen that it probably would have taken till Easter or longer because for the life of me I couldn't do that conversation. Believe me I tried.**

**Please comment :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural
> 
> Thanks so much for your comments. It makes it a lot easier to write :)

 

"This is stupid," Dean said.

"You've said that before," Sam replied as he rubbed his head that seemed to still be bothering him. Dean didn't like this, he didn't like this at all.

"This is a trap."

"Most likely," Sam said not trying to deny it even as he kept rubbing his temples.

"So you agree that we're walking into a trap," Dean said irritated. He wanted to hit something but couldn't since his only choices were the Impala, or his already ailing brother.

"I agree that Azazel is luring us there, but he has no idea about the colt."

"What if he does?" Dean snapped. Yes, he wanted the damn demon gone from his life forever, but he worried about losing Sam, losing the last piece of his family. What if something went wrong? What if something went very wrong? Sam had in the last four years becoming everything to him, his entire life. He had abandoned his old life and didn't regret it at all. He was a hunter, granted he may have only become one because he knew that he needed to be strong at a time like this and to know how to deal with supernatural creatures, but he was a hunter now. Even if they did manage to kill Azazel, without any collateral damage, he wasn't sure he could or would even want to go back to living a normal life.

"He doesn't," Sam said even though he didn't sound completely certain. Dean still wasn't even sure, after all this time, if push came to shove whether or not Sam could actually kill Azazel, which was why he had the gun. Although Sam hadn't tried to argue to save him, they had more or less come to an unspoken agreement that Dean would kill Azazel and Sam would protect Dean. If Sam wanted to close his eyes and put his fingers in his ears when the actual act happened than he could deal with that.

Dean took a deep breath as he reminded himself that they had waited a long time for a clue of Azazel's whereabouts, ever since they had gotten the colt. Still, why did it have to be Lawrence? Anywhere else would have been so much better. Even worse Sam's premonition, or whatever it had been, had taken place in their old house. The house that Dean hadn't stepped a foot inside since the fire. He so did not want to go back there. He did not want to have to face Azazel there, but Sam's premonition had him feeding his blood to another six-month-old child.  _Gross_ , Dean thought and wrinkled his nose in distaste. Demons were gross and always doing gross things. Although he supposed that Witches were grosser, demons still weren't much below witches on the level of grossness.

It would be a few more hours before they were in Lawrence and Dean didn't want to think about this the entire way there so he hit the play button on the cassette deck and a song started playing.

_"Carry on my wayward son they'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest don't you cry no more."_

Dean glanced over Sam who glanced at him and they shared a hopeful and nervous at the same time smile before Dean's eyes went back to the road.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

He hated this town. This was where he had spent most of his childhood being flitted back and forth, between a bunch of people, who only took him for the monthly check and very rarely for any other reason. He had sworn to himself that he would never come back there, but here he was driving into Lawrence. At least he had something he hadn't had as a child, his brother. Dean's eyes scanned Sam's form for anxiety or hesitation, but he was looking down at something and sort of hunching his body over it. Since they were in a populated enough area, it wouldn't be terribly safe to take his eyes off the road for long enough to see what it was.

Dean made sure to keep his eyes on the road so that they didn't look over the street and stores that were familiar from when he had grown up here. He couldn't believe that they were heading towards their house. The home that the two of them had grown up in until Azazel had ruined everything.

Dean focused intently on the road, trying to stop thinking about what was to come and what had happened the last time he had been in this town. Trying to forget the memories of what had happened afterward. Trying to forget all the foster homes that hadn't cared about him. Trying to forget all the kids that had picked on him, until he had learned how to stand up for himself. There were too many damn memories in this damn town. There was the school that Dean had gone to for a few years where no one much had talked to him... Dean shook his head and focused again on the road to block out all the memories he didn't want to think about. He did this until he stopped in front of the house.

The fire hadn't completely burnt the place down. It had mostly been in the nursery where Sam had been. He knew that because when he was a teen, he had been curious about the fire and had found out as much as he could about it. Still, he didn't like being there since the yard and the outside of the house looked pretty much the same. He looked at the tree he had tried to climb few times, but he had been kind of small and the branches had started too high. Most of his attempts had ended not long after they had started.

Sam opened his car door but Dean's body was frozen. He didn't want to go, there was bound to be more memories that he didn't really want to remember.

"Dean?" Sam asked and Dean tried to school his feature so that his panic wasn't obvious.

"Dean, this is our chance," Sam said. Right, Dean nodded, it was their chance to get Azazel, to know where he was going to be, so long as Azazel wasn't setting a trap for them. He could do this. Dean was a bad ass hunter, he could go in there and get this done. Dean managed to get his legs out of the Impala and after a moment the rest of his body followed. He was glad that Sam didn't say anything as they made their way to the front door of what used to be their house. Sam nodded at him and disappeared around the side as Dean waited for the door to be answered.

The door was answered a few moments later by a very nice and hot looking woman. This was business, not pleasure though and she had two kids. Not to mention that he was going to be saving her child tonight. All of this was assuming that she had one and this wasn't part of the trap. Trying to save a child that had never been in danger and putting themselves at risk was a real worry of his. Talking to the hot woman also served a dual purpose of occupying the woman while Sam snuck into the nursery and planted a spell so that they would know if or when Azazel made his appearance they would know right away. Dean used his own charm to keep the woman occupied and found that the woman did, in fact, have a baby. That seemed to line up with Sam's vision and from the other information, they had gathered about the demon over the years. A child that was turning six months old that night. At least that part wasn't false, even if everything else was. Dean kept the woman busy until he saw Sam's head come out from the side of the house, Dean wrapped up the conversation.

Dean made his way back to the car first and Sam followed a few minutes later.

"You do it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, the moment that Azazel steps into the nursery we'll know." Dean's eyes flicked to the house to where there was soon going to be an innocent family sleeping. Even though not everyone who encountered the demon this way had a family member die, there was enough of the cases for Dean to want to make sure that nothing happened to the nice woman who he had just talked to. The nice woman who had no idea about monster and demons and things that went bump in the dark. Hopefully, even if he couldn't save her from knowing about them he could save her from loss.

"Good," Dean said and put the car in drive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) Please Review


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We are nearing the end of this story. Only 3 chapters left!

They moved the car so that they wouldn't be parked right outside of the house, because if anything would make the inhabitants of their old house call the police it would be two men sitting in a car staring at their house. They would be put in jail faster than you can say, 'I'm not a perv, I just watching for demons'. After you said that, you would be in a mental hospital faster than you could say, 'but I'm not crazy.' They were still close enough though that they could get there in under 309 seconds.

The first few hours were boring since they knew that Azazel wouldn't be coming until night-time. They left for a little bit to get some fast food and then returned to a slightly different but equally distanced spot from the house.

Once the sun went down, all talking, which had been sparse before, had died completely. After eleven, Dean drove closer to the house. Since it was a weeknight, it was doubtful even if the woman was up at that time, that she would be looking for them. Dean found himself looking at the house again. Their house. It should have been their house. They should have grown up there with their parents. He looked at Sam who was staring at the house as well and he wondered what Sam was thinking about, but not more than he wanted to keep his own thoughts to himself, just in case Sam turned the question back at him. Dean glanced up at the moon. It was a half-moon which gave them a little light, which was nice for this kind of night gathering, especially since flashlights tended to have a way of falling.

Dean looked down at the dashboard, wondering how much longer they were going to have to wait when Sam's hands started glowing red. Dean wrinkled his nose again, again, with the freaky powers. It was the only thing they could think of though, to make sure they knew exactly when Azazel showed up, without being truthful and having the family call the cops on them.

Dean was out of the Impala in seconds, a complete 180 of his earlier behavior, but this wasn't about him at this moment, it was about the family. Once the family was safe, he would focus on getting revenge. Dean ran to the door Sam keeping step with him. Dean briefly tried the door, but knew that like most households this late in the night, it was most likely going to be locked. Dean reared back his leg and kick hard, the door swung open.

He heard a sharp scream and it took a moment to realize it was the other kid that he had briefly glanced at as she had peeked at him from inside the doorway to see who he was. He had seen her while he had been talking to her mom. He realized that they were probably the ones scaring her, breaking into their house late at night in such as loud way.

They made their way up the stairs quickly, only his mind focused on a tiny dent in one of the stairs from an accident he had in the house when he was a kid. No. Dean would save the family, kill Azazel and to do so he couldn't allow himself to be lost in his thoughts about before. Dean and Sam reached the top of the stairs at the same time and Dean swallowed as an unexpected sight met his eyes.

Azazel was supposed to be in the nursery that was his MO. That was what he was supposed to be doing. However, he was on the landing looking like he was waiting for them. Their fears about it all just being a trap seemed very justified. Dean had never seen him before but he knew it was him by the look in Sam's eyes. Hurt, and anger. Dean opened the door that was nearest to him, not exactly sure why, but he was met with a scared girl as she hid under her bed and her mother looking shocked a few feet away wearing a nightgown. The mother must have heard the scream, come to investigate, seen the demon and somehow ended up in here with her daughter.

However, after a moment the mother looked up at him confused, but worried.

"Where is my baby?" she asked.

"Protect your daughter, stay in here," Dean said and closed the door. Yellow eyes, that were definitely not normal, stared back at him and Sam.

"Sam," Yellow eyes said fondly. Dean was looking at Sam though whose face had gone blank.

"The kid?" Dean asked, since it seemed like Sam had lost the ability to speak, or to even make an expression.

"Is not one of mine. Just something I needed to lure you here," Azazel said, confirming their suspicions beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Sam, come with me," Azazel said and beckoned to him with his hand. Sam stayed still, like a statue. Dean reached for his gun just as Azazel lifted his hand up. As a result, Dean flew backward until he bumped into the wall and fell down in front of the stairs.

"Dean!" he heard Sam yell, then footsteps until Sam was right by him, his eyes full of concern. "Dean, are you okay?" Sam said waving his hand slightly in front of his eyes. The knock to his head hadn't been fun, but the pain of the initial contact was fading and Dean managed to make his way to his feet. Adrenaline, it was most likely going to hurt later when the adrenaline wore off. Sam led him down the stairs and right into the kitchen, for what he wasn't sure because that was when Azazel caught up with them.

This time, he sent back of them flying but instead of sending them into walls and having them rebound off of them, they both stuck like glue to them. Dean briefly looked at his brother to make sure that he was okay, only to see that physically he looked to be okay but emotionally seemed to be a bit of a different story. There were chinks in his armor, and if he could see them Azazel could probably see them as well. That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all.

Dean tried to reach for the gun in the small of his back, but he couldn't move at all. He was like a fly stuck in a web, only the spider had very strange yellow eyes that stared at him in a way that he found very unsettling. The eerie smile on the man's face didn't do anything to counter the feeling. However the man-demon he corrected himself, only briefly looked at him and before he turned to his brother with a smile on his lips. That smile turned Dean's stomach because he looked at Sam fondly and he hated that look on the demon's face. It reminded him of the fact that Azazel had raised Sam and a dozen memories flashed through his mind. All of them of Dean when he was a child wanting someone, a family, missing his brother and parents. If it hadn't been for the man in front of him he would have grown up with his whole family and he might have had a chance at being normal.

"Sam, why are you running?" Dean's eyes flickered to his brother who swallowed nervously before a different look settled over his face. Anger.

"You lied to me," Sam said, and he could hear both the anger and hurt that Dean had always known, ever since they had been reunited, that Sam's feelings towards Azazel contained both of those.

"It doesn't have to end this way. We can go back to what we were before." Sam's anger burned in his eyes.

"You're still lying," he roared and Dean could see tears in his eyes. It was odd; Sam, even after all this time, had never done the crying thing. Sam looked away for a moment though, then his face was a mask again.

"Sam, don't you want to come home?" Azazel asked, crossing the small distance between the two of them and putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam flinched and looked at the hand on his shoulder for a long moment. He knew that Sam had complicated emotions about the whole thing. Dean knew that hurt plus anger, did not always equal wanting to murder someone. Not that he was sure that Sam could move against Azazel anyway. He wasn't even sure if Sam was powerful enough but as far as he could tell, at the moment, he wasn't trying to hurt Azazel. Dean wasn't in the same place though, and he had absolutely no qualms about killing the son of a bitch that ripped his family apart. So while Azazel's attention was focused on Sam, Dean focused on slowly, really slowly moving his hand toward the gun, the gun that was their only way to stop Azazel once and for all. Still, his attention was on the confrontation in front of him as well as the gun.

"I am home! You tore me away from here!" Dean blinked, so Sam did seem to get that. Sometimes over the years he had wondered if he had.

"Sam, you are meant to be more than this. More than just some human, some hunter." So he was aware of the fact that they were hunters? Dean just hoped that he hadn't heard about the colt. "You lie, cheat and steal, just to earn a living. You wouldn't have to do any of that with us. Although, if you still wanted to that would be okay."

"We may lie, cheat, and steal but at least we save people lives instead of taking them," Sam spat back. Dean felt a spot of pride and warmth inside of him at those words. It would have been more if he hadn't just barely gotten his hand to the gun in his back and wrapped his fingers around the handle. Now all he had to do was bring it out and shot that son of a bitch before those yellow-eyes noticed.

"You don't understand what a privilege it is-"

"To be the meat sack for Lucifer!" Sam yelled. Dean blinked, Sam had never told him that. Yes, he had said that that Azazel had intended for him to a be a possessed by a someone, but he had never said anything about that person being Lucifer. Dean hadn't asked because well, he hadn't really thought of it often. When he had asked Sam, Sam had generally avoided the conversation and Dean had known that it was personal.

"It's an honor." Dean had unfolded his arm from behind his back now and had the gun at his side. It wasn't the best position to shoot from since there were only three bullets.

"You lied," Sam said and even though his voice were hard, his eyes were bleeding with pain.

"I did," Azazel admitted with a nod, "But now you know the truth. You can still come back."

"To what? Everyone who has been lying and manipulating me my whole life?" Sam said. Dean straightened his arm and was about to shoot, when he was flicked hard into another wall, hard enough for the wind to be knocked out of him. Dean knew that if he survived, he was certainly going to have bruises in the morning, or possibly sooner. Dean also realized with a jolt, that during his short flight into the wall he had also lost the colt. He could still see it. It was on the wooden chair that was tucked slightly underneath the table in the kitchen and thankfully probably hidden from view from Azazel. He could still see it, but he couldn't really do much about it since he couldn't move more than an inch at a time.

"Leave him alone," Sam said instantly, and he could see Sam eyes scanning his body trying to see if he was hurt.

"You would rather have him? A human? The one I'm sure it's because of that you haven't been using your powers to the best of your abilities," Azazel said looking at him like Dean was an insect that he wanted to squash.

"Leave him alone," Sam said again and as much as it was heartwarming to hear such concern in his voice that had taken so long to come, he had a bad feeling about it that came from the look in Azazel's eyes that he didn't like. Azazel twisted his hand and Dean suddenly felt pain, such pain that he had never felt the likes of before, even in his life as hunting and all the broken bones and bruises. He knew what Azazel was doing, but he couldn't stop himself from groaning, although he was able to stop himself from outright screaming.

"Alright. I was hoping to get you to come back because you wanted to be part of our family again, but since you're being difficult I'm going to have to do it this way." The pain kept going and going and Dean kept letting little pain filled sounds escape him.

"Stop it!" Sam shouted, seeming to struggle against the force that kept him against the wall. Azazel didn't and the pain kept tearing through him. "Stop it!" Sam yelled even louder and the pain suddenly stopped. Dean would have probably crumbled into a ball had he been able to move freely, but Azazel was still keeping him glued to the wall.

"Come with me and he will be free." Dean looked at his brother and to his horror, he seemed to be considering it.

"Sam no, you can't," Dean insisted. He couldn't lose his brother, not now that he his brother had become his world. Dean wasn't sure what in the world he would do without him. He had never needed or wanted to spend so much time with someone before Sam. His relationships before had tended to be short and lacked any sort of meaning.

"Dean," Sam said worried and sounded like he was planning to concede.

"No, Sam, no." he tried to shake his head but it wouldn't move.

"It won't be so bad. I'll make sure no one comes after Dean. He can have a nice normal life, the kind that was never in your future. You can come back to us, everything will be fine. They'll be no running, no hiding, you can come home. Or I will continue until he dies," Azazel said and Sam's face worried face shifted suddenly into an expression of anger.

"You will not hurt my family again." Dean's eyes widened as he heard the sound of a gunshot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please review :)


End file.
